A New Beginning
by Aika-kun
Summary: Vyse changes his life by finaly choosing the girl that he loves, but how does he know that he's made the right choice? And how can he love one without hurting the other? R&R! VyseAika Finaoc SUMMARY OF CHAP 1 TO 7.
1. The beginning of something specail

**Love in the Skies.**

This is my first fic! I wrote it because of the lack of Vyse/Aika romances out there. Am I the only one who can see that they're made for each other?!!? Anywoo enjoy and review !! (No flames please?!)

*Disclaimer* Skies of Arcadia legends isn't mine. Neither are any of the characters, places or items associated with it. This story is mine.

***

Vyse lay on his bed at Cresent Isle, fully clothed in his blue tunic, black leggings, red scarf and brown shoes and belt, with his hands joined together behind his head, which still ached a little in the after-math of the all-night party of the night before. It had been Enrique and Moegi's wedding and even though they hadn't asked for a huge bash, Vyse, as Enrique's best man, felt it his _duty_ to make their special day have a night to remember! Now, everyone was taking it easy, either helping Polly and Urala prepare dinner or sitting outside in the warm sun listening to Drachma dramatically recalling stories of his adventures chasing Racknam, the arcwhale he once wanted dead. Vyse, though, had retreated to his room and, for the first time in weeks, taking time out to himself. And, as was usual for the Blue Rouge he would use this time to think.

Since the defeat of Ramirez Vyse's mood was always good. It was impossible to get depressed when the whole of Arcadia was so ecstatic seemed to buzz with joy and excitement. The wedding of the day before had been along similar lines of happiness, but it had given Vyse more than just a hangover. Now as he lay in silence, mixed thoughts of a red-haired shining amber eyed girl in braids and a short yellow dress and a blonde, emerald-eyed silvite girl in a sweeping white and gold dress infiltrated his mind. These thoughts brining with them mixed emotions of happiness, confusion and anger at himself.

Before Vyse could fall to depression, Aika came bursting through the door. "Hey Cap'n, we were jus-" The red head stopped mid-sentence at the look on Vyse's face. Aika had known this boy for seventeen years, and she could read his face like a book. Even though Vyse had sat up and flashed a greating smile to Aika as she came through the door, she saw that the smile didn't quite reach his mahogany eyes, which were now clouded. "Um… everything OK Vyse?" Aika enquired as she shut the door behind her looking worriedly at her one if her two closest friends. "Well… yeah, fine. Great. When's dinner?" came the lame reply. "That's what I came to tell you. Polly's got it all served up. I'm heading back now, you coming?" Aika wasn't convinced by Vyse's false brightness but found that putting on a smile was far easier than discussing feelings. "Sure. You know I'd never pass up a meal!" and the two friends walked to dinner together, chatting happily all the way. 

Dinner that night was an enjoyable affair. Gilder was still staying at Cresent Isle since the wedding and he was sitting next to Vyse at the dinner table. The two men sat chatting long after everyone else had gone to bed, swapping stories, Vyse's telling of vicious raids on enemy air pirate ships and Gilder's of women, one-night stands, and a particularly strange one involving a leash, a whip and a banana.

Sometime around midnight, when the supply of Loa had run out, Vyse decided to hit the sack. By now he was quite tipsy and hummed tunelessly to himself as he headed down the lift outside the meeting room. Somehow Vyse managed to miscalculate his timing and stepped off the lift when it was only half way down and landed on the ground below in a tangled heap. Somewhere to his left someone screamed in a high-pitched and terrified tone. This made Vyse's head hurt and he screamed back even louder. The someone to his left stopped screaming and stepped out of the shadows to kneel beside Vyse. "Vyse. Vyse! Calm down! It's me, Fina." The young silvite girl soothed. Vyse stopped screaming and opened an eye cautiously. "Owww…" he muttered. "You look terrible Vyse! Are you hurt badly?" Fina inquired anxiously. "You look purrty too!" burbled Vyse. "I've got sacri crystals in my room, can you walk?" Fina extended an arm and Vyse let her take his hand in hers and then be half-pulled to his wobbly feet by Fina who put her arm under his armpit and they slowly made their way back to Fina's room.

After entering the room Vyse flopped onto Fina's bed and allowed himself be treated by his friend. Vyse was too drunk to notice the pain that he was in and soon feel asleep on the soft mattress helped by the sacri crystals which were beginning to take effect inside his body. Fina was skilled in healing magic, which she had learned from the silvite elders as she was growing up. Vyse had broken two ribs and was covered in cuts and bruises, so by the time Fina had healed and plastered them all, Vyse was just left in his skyseer and anchor patterned blue boxer shorts.

Fina looked at Vyse lying before her and blushed scarlet. She only needed to undress him to properly heal all of his cuts, but now her breath caught in her throat as she watched his toned body rise and fall in time with his breathing. She loved this air pirate with all her heart but she could tell that he liked Aika, and she couldn't bear to split up the special friendship that the three of them shared. After watching the hand-some seventeen year old in front of her for a few more seconds she turned away and quietly undressed, slipped into her silk nightie, and tentivly lay on the edge of the bed staring at Vyse for a long time before she drifted to sleep.

**

The first thing Vyse noticed when he woke up the next morning was a slight throbbing in his head. After lying in silence for a few minutes he noticed a funny smell. It was sweet, sort of like a mixture of roses and vanilla. That was unmistakably Fina's perfume, but why would his room smell of Fina? Vyse's maroon eyes snapped open and he saw Fina lying next to him breathing gently. Vyse's mind raced. He strained to remember the night before but all he could come up with was chatting and drinking with Gilder. So why was he in bed with Fina???

Maybe fate had chosen Fina for him over Aika? Maybe they were just destined to be together forever. Maybe-. Vyse's thoughts were brought screeching to a halt when he saw the fair-haired girl in front of him open her eyes. She blinked for a few seconds with a startled expression before remembering why this gorgeous man was in her bed with her. Vyse took a huge breath and asked, "Um… so what exactly happened last night? I can kinda guess, but I'm a little foggy on the details." Fina smiled at Vyse, secretly wishing that what he thought had happened had actually happened, before setting him straight.

Vyse wasn't sure what he felt. So he hadn't slept with Fina. He didn't know if this was a relief or a loss. There had been silence for several minutes since Fina had finished explaining the night's events and Fina was the first to brake it, "I'm sure you feel uncomfortable here. You know you can go. Your clothes are on that chair." She said indicating where she had folded them neatly the previous night. "Do you like?" Vyse interrupted awkwardly. "Of course!" replied Fina. "No. You know. I mean… do you really like me?" Vyse questioned turning slowly pink, almost the same colour that Fina was turning, "Well… yes." She replied eventually, "but-" Vyse interrupted her by leaning forward gently and brushing her lips with his. He placed a hand on her soft, peach-coloured cheek, at the same time wondering how Aika's skin would feel. He then stroked her hair and wondered how Aika's thicker, longer red hair would feel or how Aika's lips would feel on his.

Vyse pulled away from Fina opening his eyes. "I'm sorry Fina, this doesn't feel right." He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Fina looked hurt and Vyse said apologetically, "I really am sorry." Really meaning it. Though it pained her greatly Fina understood, "It's OK. See you at dinner?" Vyse finished dressing and turned back to face Fina when he reached the door "I'll see you then."

For the first time in ages Vyse knew exactly what to do. He went next door to Aika's room, knocking on the door but not waiting for an answer before entering. He found Aika sitting crossed-legged on her bed studying a map. When she saw Vyse she beamed and put the map aside. "I called in on you this morning to see how you were, Gilder's pretty wasted after ye're little drinking session last night! I thought you might be feeling the same so I brought you some orange juice but you weren't there. Did you fall asleep on your way back or something?!" Aika joked, her bright eyes sparkling." Actually I slept in Fina's bed last night." Replied Vyse.

The twinkle in Aika's eyes vanished instantly and she dropped her head, pretending to become engrossed in the map again. "Oh right" she croaked, wishing that Vyse would just leave before one of the tears accumulating in her eyes escaped. "And it was the best thing I've ever done!" exclaimed Vyse calmly. Aika couldn't believe him. Had he really no idea

That she had been madly in love with him for four years? It had nearly broken her heart seeing the way Vyse looked at Fina with the same loving smile that used to be reserved just for her.

Vyse placed a finger under Aika's chin and lifted her head so that she was looking into his deep brown eyes. "It's the best thing I've ever done, because it made me realise that what I really want… is you." At this the tears poured down Aika's cheeks, but these were tears of joy. Aika stood up and put her arms around Vyse's neck, letting one hand smooth the back of his chestnut hair. Vyse put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him, before leaning forward and pressing his lips on hers in a loving kiss.

They both knew that this was right.

What do you guys think? Hope you liked it! If I get good reviews I'll continue with this story but it's staying Vyse/Aika! Please review!!! o thanks!!


	2. The next adventure

A New Beginning.  
  
Well this is the second chap to my first fic. I want to first say thanks to all who reviewed and my best friend Falco for all the help! Oh yeah I had to change the name to 'A New Beginning'. It was 'Love in the Skies' but that was taken. Sorry Desert Lynx, I didn't know!! Anywoo, enjoy and review!!!  
  
*Disclaimer* Skies of Arcadia Legends isn't mine. Neither are any of the characters, places or items associated with it. This story is mine.  
  
***  
  
Vyse woke up the next morning with a warm feeling of great excitement and happiness in his stomach. He smiled to himself as he recalled the events of the previous night. He had revealed his true feelings to Aika and now they could get on with their lives not having to keep secrets. No longer would Vyse have to pretend to be oblivious to an occasional, flirty smile flashed by one of his two best female friends, or endure the awkward silence between them when Gilder joked about Vyse needing a girlfriend to keep him under control.  
  
Vyse sprang out of his bed and hummed to himself as he dressed. He made an extra effort to look good that morning and splashed cold water on his face, ran his hands through his floppy brown hair, attempting to flatten the back of it which was currently sticking out in all directions after lying in bed for so long. He then went out to go and see Aika.  
  
Vyse first checked Aika's room but she wasn't there. It didn't put him off though as he knew were she would probably be. Thirty seconds later Vyse was stepping off the lift, onto the balcony outside the empty meeting room. His eyes lit up as they fell upon the pretty redhead in front of him.  
  
Aika looked up and gave a small smile as her fellow Blue Rouge sat down on the crate next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders giving them a small squeeze. "How's my angel this morning?" Vyse asked softly, kissing her cheek. No response came and Vyse watched Aika for a few minutes. She seemed to be deep in thought, opening her mouth slightly every now and then, as if she was going to say something, but quickly closing it again, re-thinking her words. Finally, Aika looked into Vyse's mahogany eyes and said, "I spoke to Fina this morning."  
  
The bubble of happiness which was swelling inside Vyse since he had revealed his feelings to Aika, seemed to burst. Aika chewed her bottom lip for a short while before continuing. "I could hear her crying in her room last night, after you left. I went to see her when I got up but she was very quiet, I got the feeling that she wanted to be left alone so I came up here.....oh Vyse, we've lost our best friend!" Aika looked as if she was going to cry, so Vyse gently rocked her back and forth and cooed, "No we haven't. Of course this is going to be hard on Fina but we still love her. Just not in the way we do achother. I'll talk to her." "She really loved you." Aika whimpered, "but so do I!" "And I love you." Vyse whispered pulling her close in a warm and loving hug.  
  
***  
  
When Fina didn't turn up at dinner that night Vyse really began to worry. The last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt anyone, especially his closet friends. Vyse wolfed down his dinner, and left to go and see Fina, while everyone else was only half finished eating ,under a disapproving glare from Polly. Vyse knocked politely on Fina's door and waited to be let in. After a minute Fina slowly opened the door. She showed no sign of surprise when she saw Vyse at the door. In fact Vyse couldn't read any emotion on her face, though her eyes were slightly pink and puffy as if she had been crying. "I just came to see how you were." Vyse said gently, "may I come in?" Fina opened the door wider and Vyse stepped inside.  
  
Fina invited Vyse to sit down but stayed standing herself. "I guess I owe you an explanation," Vyse said swinging one leg awkwardly, "Well here goes," he took a huge breath before going on, "Around....two years before we met you, well, my feelings towards Aika sorta, changed. I began to get excited when I knew she'd be coming over. I began to realise how pretty she was and the way her eyes sparkled all the time. Stuff like that." Both teenagers were carefully avoiding eachother's eyes. I didn't do anything about it though. Maybe I should have. But we were life-long best friends. I thought it would be just too...weird. For everyone. Then I meet you. You had this, this elegance about you that I had never seen in any other girl I knew. I still liked Aika, but now I liked you too. When we were searching for the moon crystals and the three of us were together all the time we all became closer to each other. Sometimes I deliberately tried to distance myself from ye, but it didn't work. I began to love you both."  
  
Cupil, who had been asleep under Fina's wooden desk, had woken up and started circling around Vyse's head. Vyse began to stroke him absently and Fina sat next to them. Vyse cleared his throat and continued, "I think I can safely say that all three of us knew what was going on. And I knew you both liked me too." There was a long pause before he continued, "When I woke up in your bed yesterday...and kissed you...well I didn't really.feel anything. I'm sorry but my heart chose for me and I think I have to follow it. And of course Aika and I won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." He added hastily.  
  
For the first time since Vyse came into her room, Fina spoke, "I meant what I said yesterday. It's okay. I love you and I want you to be happy. I know only Aika can give you that." Vyse wasn't convinced by Fina's answer "Why have you been avoiding us?" He questioned softly. "It's not that I've been avoiding you. I just needed time out to..think. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you and Aika apart when I know you belong together. I hope we can still be friends? All three of us?" Fina's voice was so small by the time she had finished speaking that Vyse had to strain to hear her. " Of corse we can! Nothing's changed really." Vyse said reassuringly and gave Fina a friendly hug, which she returned gratefully.  
  
**  
  
Vyse returned to his room and lay on his bed for a few minutes, but decided it was useless trying to sleep, so instead got up again and went outside for a short walk. He immediately spotted Aika standing on top of the hill above the pond, leaning against the flagpole. Vyse went up the path slowly, sneaking up behind her, and caught her in a surprise hug. She jumped with fright but then, seeing who it was, settled herself against his strong chest. She felt so safe and secure as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
After about ten minutes Vyse spoke, "I went to see Fina a little while ago." Aika tensed up a little, thinking of the discomfort that her current position with Vyse would cause Fina. Vyse noticed this and began to stroke her hair, relaxing Aika again. "She says that she wants us to be together, as long as we stay her friends. I think that she'll really be okay with it in a little while, she just needs time.. to adjust." Vyse could almost see the relief washing through Aika. She turned to face him, still with his arms around her. "Oh Vyse! Now we can tell everyone about us! I can't wait to see the look on your parents faces!" Vyse imagined telling his folks that he was going out with the tomboyish girl whom the practically raised, and a broad smile crossed his face. He wanted to tell the whole world about their love for each other, to let everyone know.  
  
He pulled her close to him and brushed the stray strands red hair from her shinning face and kissed her. Vyse stood, holding Aika close to him with strong hands, and Aika had one arm around his neck and the other hand playing with his scarlet scarf.  
  
Five minutes later, when Vyse was just beginning to bring his right hand slowly up Aika's stomach, an excited bark made both seventeen- year-olds open their eyes. The sight of Fina made both Vyse and Aika jump four feet apart from each other. Aika started to stammer an excuse, at the same time that Vyse commented on how big and shiny the moon was that night. Fina just looked from one embarrassed face to the other and giggled.  
  
"Pow was whining in your room, Vyse, so I brought him to find his master." Fina's matter-of-fact tone made Vyse and Aika stare at her for a moment. She showed no reaction to seeing them kiss. Another loud yelp from the huskra brought Vyse back to reality and he knelt down to scratch his beloved pet's ears. Aika not knowing what else to say or do, also knelt down to pet Pow closely followed by Fina. The three friends were soon laughing together, as if the last two days had never happened, trying to pet the purple and white animal as he ran circles excitedly around the three of them.  
  
After a while Vyse, Aika and Fina were lying back on the ground exhausted, with Pow next to them waging his tail. Then Fina said the last thing that Vyse or Aika would have expected her to say, "So Aika, tell me, is Vyse a good kisser?" Aika was taken aback but hid it well, and with a sly smile on her lips replied, "I couldn't tell you that while he's sitting right next to me, now could I?", Vyse thumped her playfully on the arm, "We can swap stories of old boyfriends later okay?" Aika said to Fina. "Well, before I came down to Arcadia the only boy I ever knew was Ramirez, but he was more like a brother to me." Fina stated calmly, not at all embarrassed. "Oh sorry, I wasn't thinking." Aika said apologetically, before sitting bolt upright. "Oh my God, I've got the best idea for our next adventure!" Aika paused dramatically, a huge smile on her pale-skinned face, "We're going to find Fina a boyfriend!" and she sat back to look at the smiles spreading across the faces of her two best friends.  
  
**  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review! Or e-mail me with what you guys think. Bye for now!! 


	3. The search for Mr Right

A New Beginning.  
  
Hi everyone!! This chap is a bit longer and I'd say the rest will be too! The Fina/OC stuff really begins next chap, but don't worry it'll always mainly be a Vyse/Aika. So read on and I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends or any of the characters, places or items associated with it. I own this story.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
It was a beautiful, clear day all over Arcadia and everyone at Cresent Isle was taking full advantage of the sunny weather. Belle, Nara and Lily were stretched out on beach towels by the flag-pole at the top of the hill, trying to get a good tan, Izmael and Kirala were sitting on the steps of the grey, stone fountain, eagerly drawing up plans for new sleeping quarters. Lawrence was leaning back against the wall of the Yafutoman-style tea-house in his usual slouched way, occasionally throwing glances at Marco who was frantically running around the small Island chasing Pow who had stolen one of his shoes. Even Osman had come out of her stall to enjoy the fine weather. The other eighteen inhabitants of the Island were all to be found somewhere bathing in the sun-light, and the small portion of the Island that was outdoors was literally covered with people.  
  
Vyse could be found in his usual spot, spread out in front of the clear-blue pond, half shaded by the balcony outside his bedroom, leaning against one of the support pillars. Vyse smiled at the scene before him. Aika had her boots off and was knee deep in the glistening water. Pinta was just wearing lime-green swimming trunks and looked kind of funny without his propeller cap. Aika was spending the warm days teaching Pinta to swim. This was easier said than done as Pinta had a huge fear of the water. At that moment Pinta was tip-toeing towards Aika and whimpering slightly as small ripples of water washed over his ankles. Aika was coaxing him on and, picking up courage, he began to walk faster, but a small rock brought him down, face-first into the water with a loud splash, but that was drowned out by his terrified scream. Aika immediately picked him up and brought him out of the water. She flashed a smile at Vyse as she passed with a shaking Pinta, "I'll be back in a minute." She said with a wink.  
  
Aika came back after two or three minutes and just had time for a quick kiss with Vyse before Fina came around the corner. Vyse waved his hand in the air signalling for Fina to join them. She sat beside Vyse with her legs pulled up beside her and Aika lay with her head on Vyse's lap and her feet in the water. The young silvite looked around and frowned, "Weren't you supposed to be giving Pinta another swimming lesson today Aika?" "Yeah, we had the lesson but it didn't go too well. He's back in his room with a towel now, drying off. But don't hold out on us, how'd it go with Jake last night?" Aika questioned eagerly. After Aika had come up with the idea of finding a boyfriend for Fina, she and Vyse had set to work immediately. Vyse had asked Gilder if he knew of anyone suitable and the next day he had sailed to Cresent Isle with Jake, a friend of Don's from Esperanza.  
  
"It was..he was...um....enthusiastic." Fina said in a shy tone of voice. "You know it's okay if you didn't like him!" Vyse laughed, but Aika gave him a stern look and added, "Don't let that put you off, Jake just wasn't your type. We'll be more selective next time!" Vyse thought that Fina definitely looked put off but didn't say it. "You know we could stop off at Sailors Isle on the way to Pirate Isle later," Aika thought out loud "You get all sorts of guys there, you'll have a huge choice!!" At the mention of Pirate Isle Vyse looked at his watch and jumped. "Damn it! I should be making preparations for the Delphinus. We have to be at my parents house for dinner. I'll go get ready, meet me on the bridge in fifteen minutes, okay?" He gave Aika a quick kiss on the cheek and was soon off gathering the supplies for the trip.  
  
***  
  
One and a half hours later Vyse docked his ship at Pirate Isle and the three Blue Rouges walked down the wooden bridge to Vyse's house with Cupil and Pow in tow.  
  
After exchanging heart-felt greetings, Dyne invited them to sit down on the various chairs and sofas in the living room. When they all sitting comfortably, and Dyne was getting loqua for himself and Vyse, Pepsi for Aika, wine for Vyse's mother and water for Fina, Vyse's mother asked, "So, any news?" Aika throw a side-long glance at Vyse who adjusted his scarf nervously. "Ah....well..Aika and I are, well, we're going out with each other." Vyse said hastily. Dyne snapped his head around to look at his only son and Vyse's mother dropped the glass of wine that her husband had just handed to her. Dyne quickly recovered his composure and said gruffly, "That's great son." Cuffing Vyse's shoulder, but Vyse's mother was still in shock. "My little Vyse and my sweetest Aika. Together?" she mumbled slowly before grabbing them both in an over-tight hug." Oh this is so wonderful !my little Vyse has a girlfriend and I couldn't think of anyone better suited for him! I had no idea! How long has it been gong on for? My little boy!!" Vyse and Aika were each a deep shade of scarlet by the time that Vyse's mother let them out of her grip. "Just three days ago." Answered Vyse.  
  
For the next few minutes Vyse's mother fussed over him and Aika, but when she left to get her camera Aika elbowed Vyse in the ribs and tilted her head in Fina's direction. Vyse immediately felt like a jerk. Fina was looking at her feet, with her arms wrapped around Cupil on her lap. She had a fixed smile on her lips but he could see the hurt in her emerald eyes. Vyse looked at his mother and cleared his throat. "Ah-hem. Fina went on a date last night, and she was just telling us about it on the Delphinus, isn't that right Fina?" at the sound of her name Fina looked up and made the smile on her face look genuine, but Vyse's mother still got the hint. She looked a little embarrassed at having ignored one of her guests for so long and insisted on Fina telling them all about the night. Fina, being too polite to object, began telling them all about Jake and the bar that he had brought her to.  
  
After dinner Vyse went out to the back garden to cool off. He stood with his arms folded, resting on the fence, the sharp wind blowing his floppy brown hair back from his face. He was soon joined by his father and, never being one to beat around the bush he said, "Now Vyse, I'm going to get straight to the point here. You and Aika. You better be serious about her because that girl is like a daughter to your mother and I. If something were to happen between you and her..well it would be too awkward for everyone." Vyse wasn't used to talking about emotions with his father, the man who preferred for his son to call him 'Cap'n Dyne' rather than 'Dad' up until recently. "It's okay Dad, I'm very serious about her. I love her." Vyse said simply. "I'm glad son! It's good for a man to have someone to take care of him. And there's nothing else you'd like me to tell you. Y' know, now that you've a girlfriend? You might...might, um?" It was all Vyse could do to keep himself from laughing at the strained and embarrassed look on his fathers face. " It's okay Dad I know all that already. I am seventeen. Besides, Aika and I aren't at that stage." "That's great son!!" said Dyne patting his son's back, huge relief spreading over every feature of his face. "So how's the Delphinus running. Did you get a chance to try out the new cannons?" Dyne was much more confident talking about air-ships and cannons than fatherly advice. Vyse didn't have time to answer, as, at that moment, Aika came striding out the door towards them. "Hey! We were wondering were you guys went off to!" She exclaimed. "Oops, I better go back inside." Dyne said looking at his watch and striding to the door, but turned to look at Vyse before entering the house, "Well Vyse, you know if you ever want to finish our discussion just come talk to me, okay?" "Um, thanks Dad." Vyse said with an unsure smile on his face. Dyne left hurriedly, glad not to have to elaborate on their discussion from earlier.  
  
"What was all that about?" Aika questioned her boyfriend, leaning back against his chest. "Oh, I was just telling Dad about how much I love you. That's all." Vyse answered in a put-on casual tone. "You love me?!" Aika said, mock astonishment in her voice and face, "Are you serious?!? I'd never have guessed!!" "Actually I do!! I'll just have to prove it to you won't I?" Vyse played along, picking her up and spinning her around once, her braids flying out behind her, before sitting her down on the fence, he wrapping his arms around her waist, she wrapping her legs around his. Vyse leant in close to her to kiss her passionately. They weren't there long before Vyse's mother came out to call them in for dessert. She looked at the two teenagers before her and smiled to herself, before quietly returning inside the house, not wanting to disturb them.  
  
***  
  
The small pub at Sailors Isle was unusually crowded that night, and Anne, Polly's only daughter was run off her feet, bringing loqua to all the customers. Vyse and Aika had found a table to themselves in the middle of all the mayhem. Fina had stayed in her cabin back on the Delphinus with Cupil and Pow saying that she was tired and was going to sleep early. Vyse and Aika set to work immediately, scanning the crowds for someone suitable for their polite and quiet friend.  
  
After forty minutes of one of the two friends pointing to a man who might be compatible for their gentle natured friend, and the other pointing out that that man was either too old, too young, too loud or a drunk, the would be match-makers finally gave up. "This is hopeless!!" stated an exasperated Aika, "I'm beginning to think that all men are jerks!" "Hey!!" Vyse objected, "We aren't all like that! I just doubt that any of us are good enough for Fina." Vyse said, giving up all hope. He threw some gold onto the small, round table and put up his hand to get Anne's attention. The poor girl only had time to say, "I'll be with you in a minute, Vyse," Before becoming engulfed by the dense crowd again.  
  
Vyse and Aika slumped back into their wooden chairs, succumbing to defeat. Vyse was tired and only wanted to be back in his soft, warm bed back home. His thoughts were interrupted by a light breeze ruffled his hair and he turned to see where it came from. Two men had stepped through the door. They both must have been about seventeen or eighteen one tall with spiky blonde hair, and the other shorter with short red hair and freckles. Vyse watched was they squeezed through the crowd and pulled up two stools near to their table. The blonde boy shouted an order of two mur loquas to Anne and turned back to look at his friend and said, "So Eric, see any fine luking ladies yet?" nudging him in the side "I don't know about this Chad. I mean I'm grateful, but I don't think any of the women here would give me the time of day." "Not if you act like that they won't! Come on, there has to be one nice polite little girl here for you!!"  
  
Vyse turned to look at Aika, a huge grin crossing his face, to see her with an equally happy expression. She too was looking at Eric. "Well," started Vyse happily, "it looks like we just found our man." Before getting up to join Chad and Eric.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well I hope you all liked chapter 3. 4 should be up soon. As always please review!!! And thanks to all who've reviewed the first two chaps, I really appreciate it!! Bye for now!!!! o 


	4. Petals and PlayFights

A New Beginning.  
  
Well here's chapter 4. First I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!!! It's really great to know people are reading and enjoying my fic!!! And thanks to Falco for the help! Oh I guess I should tell you now there will be a slight lemon at the end. Nothing too bad though, it's only PG-13!!! Anywoo, read on and I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!!  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends or any of the characters, items or places associated with it. I do own this story and all of my own characters.  
  
***  
  
Vyse and Aika sprinted back to the Delphinus, both eager to tell their young Silvite friend about Eric. Upon boarding the huge, shining silver battle-ship they ran down to the cabins taking the stairs two at a time. Vyse reached the metal door to Fina's room first and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Aika caught up with him and took a moment to adjust her pink goggles on her head, which had gone askew in her run. She knocked on the door, even though it was her cabin too, and waited for Fina's reply of, "Come in." Aika entered the room first, followed by Vyse, both still panting heavily.  
  
Are you two okay? It looks like you've run a marathon!" commented Fina, smiling at her two best friends. Aika crossed the room and threw herself onto her yellow and orange bed, "We're fine!" she assured, "We just ran back because we were dying to tell you some great news!!" "Yeah," cut in Vyse, "We may have just found your soul-mate!!" "He's got cute red hair and freckles!" exclaimed Aika, and Vyse added, "He's nice and polite and-" "He's got beautiful, bright green eyes!" Aika cut across again. "and sweet and well mannered," continued Vyse, then they both excitedly shouted, "You'll LOVE him!" in unison.  
  
Fina giggled at their enthusiasm. Vyse and Aika were looking at her expectantly, "He sounds just my type!" said Fina happily, "So does my soul-mate have a name?" "Eric." Answered Vyse as he crossed the room to sit on the end of Aika's bed. "I'm really looking forward to meeting him!" exclaimed Fina excitedly. "Well you don't have long to wait! He's picking you up at Cresent Isle tomorrow evening at seven!" Aika told her. "Oh you guys are so great!" Fina told them in a loving tone, "I don't know where I'd be without you! You are always showing me so much kindness and if there's ever anything I can do to repay you-" "Fina you are our friend! You don't owe us anything!" said Vyse gently.  
  
Aika looked at the small clock on the wall above Fina's bed and gasped, "It's almost two in the morning! We should get some sleep. Fina has a big day tomorrow!" "You're right." agreed Vyse, "We can stay docked here for the night and sail back to Cresent Isle in the morning." "Good plan!" yawned Aika. Vyse said goodnight to Fina and gave Aika a good night kiss before retreating to his cabin where he fell asleep the moment his head touched the soft, feather pillow.  
  
***  
  
Vyse woke up the next morning to gleaming sunlight streaming in through his small, round bedroom window. He sat up rubbing his eyes groggily and threw his legs around, off the side of his blue bed. He was woken up by the unexpected cold of the floor on his bare feet. It was only then that he remembered that he had spent the night on his ship. The Delphinus, being a battle ship, had no proper cabins. One long narrow room, far below deck had fifty or so hammocks piled into the corner that sailors would have used if it was necessary for them to spend the night on the ship. After acquiring the Delphinus, Vyse, with some help from Enrique, had cleared out three small storage rooms and fixed two single beds to the metal floors of each. The only other items in Vyse's room were, a small, square metal table with a matching metal chair, a moonstone powered lamp and a small clock hanging on the bare wall. It was half past nine and Vyse wanted to start sailing home as soon as possible.  
  
After getting dressed in his usual blue tunic, scarlet scarf, black leggings and light brown boots and belt he made his way up to the bridge. Pow was sitting outside the door to the bridge, which was slightly ajar, and, at the sight of his master, he waged his tail furiously, begging to be petted. Vyse knelt down to rub his pet huskra's white, furred belly. It was then that Vyse noticed voices drifting out through the open doorway, "But what if I do something wrong? Maybe he won't even like me." Came a young, gentle, female voice that Vyse recognised as Fina's, "Don't worry, he'll love you! Who wouldn't?!" Vyse recognised this bubbly voice as Aika's. "But what if he kisses me? Should I let him? I don't even know how!!" Vyse didn't want to eavesdrop on a private conversation so he stood up clearing his throat loudly before entering.  
  
The two girls were sitting beneath the huge blue flag that was bearing a skull and cutlass which Vyse had designed. When Aika saw the brown-haired boy come in she got up to give him a kiss and discreetly whispered in his ear, "Fina's a bit anxious 'bout the date, try and keep off the subject, okay?" So, for the rest of the journey, the three friends chatted happily of how they could help Enrique and Moegi rebuild Valua to make it a better place for everyone, no matter how rich or poor, to live.  
  
***  
  
Back at Cresent Isle Vyse was left alone as Aika and Fina had disappeared into Fina's room, locking the door behind them. He first strolled around the island trying to pass the time. The sky was once again a cloudless, bright blue and the sun was shining down on the small island. Once again most of the inhabitants of Vyse's base were outside basking in the gorgeous weather. Vyse was only sitting in his spot by the pond for a few seconds before he came up with a brilliant idea. He got back onto his feet and went to Osman's stall to pick up a few items before heading to the meeting room.  
  
***  
  
After seeing Fina off onto Eric's small air ship, Aika returned to her room. She was surprised to find Vyse sitting on her bed beaming up at her." What're you doing here?!" she asked, taken aback. "I've got a little surprise for you!" He said, "But don't get too excited, it's only small!" Aika wasn't at all de-spirited, "cool what is it?! Tell me!! Is it in here?!" she asked, sweeping her eyes over her bedroom. Vyse didn't answer her question but just smiled sweetly and said, "Follow me and I'll show you."  
  
The red-head followed her boyfriend all the way up to the wooden door of the meeting room, where he turned to face her and said, "Okay, now close your eyes." Aika obediently obeyed, a curious smile playing on her lips. Vyse placed his strong hands on Aika's shoulders and gently guided her into the room. "Okay...open!"  
  
Aika gasped as she took in the room. Vyse had covered the ceiling in different shades of pink and red streamers, there were pink, white and red balloons tied to some of the chairs and different pieces of furniture around the room. The only light in the room was provided by an array of red candles of all shapes and sizes, scattered along the floor, lining the four walls of the room.. But Aika's favourite were the red rose petals, scattered all over the floor and the table.  
  
Aika stared for a few moments with her mouth open and her eyes wide. She finally managed to stammer, "Wow! Vyse...this is amazing! Thank you!" Vyse smiled at her and said in a put-on posh voice, "Well, miss Aika, your table awaits.  
  
The table was set for two and Vyse showed the pretty red-head to her seat. In front of her plate was a piece of paper, folded horizontally which Vyse had made and written her name on. At the side was a little drawing of Aika with a gold tiara replacing her goggles on her head, she was standing in the middle of a heap of treasure and gold. Aika laughed at the picture and then reached over to the one that said 'Vyse'. On this one there were two stick figures, one sitting on a throne with braids, and one bowing on the ground with a cutlass next to him and a scarf around his neck. A little speech bubble coming from his mouth read, 'All hail Aika!' Aika replaced the paper and looked at Vyse who was sitting next to her and said, "Why did you go to all this trouble? It's gorgeous!! But it must've taken you ages to do!!"  
  
Vyse simply stated, "It was no trouble and I did it for you. Now I was planing on cooking the dinner myself but I didn't think that it would be very romantic to give you food poisoning so I got Urala to help me out. Well she did most of but I helped too see? I have a battle scar from it!" Vyse said, showing Aika a long cut down the side of his left index finger. "Oh, poor baby! I'll kiss it better!" Aika said, gently kissing his injured finger. "Wow. That worked! But now my lips hurt. Really badly!" Vyse said in a pretend whimper, making puppy eyes at Aika, who smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Vyse just squeezed his eyes shut from the make-believe pain and whined, "Ow..owww..I..I think..it's....getting worse. Help.."  
  
Aika put her hand on his cheek pushing her fingers behind his ear and through his chestnut-brown hair. She then began to kiss his bottom lip teasing it with her tounge, sometimes sucking it gently. She then tilted her head to the side pressing her whole mouth against Vyse's, letting her tounge slip into his mouth to massage his tongue with hers. When Aika pulled back to ask, "How 'bout now?" Vyse gave her the smile that always made her heart melt and said, "That's definitely fixed it for now, but you just can't tell how long it will last for now, can you?" the sound of the door opening made the two Blue Rouges turn around to see who was coming in.  
  
Urala entered the room and placed a large silver dish in he middle of the table. She gave a small bow to the two teenagers and said, "This is a Yafutoman speciality called 'Kalsa'. It's a salad with pieces of chicken and a home-made dressing. I hope you like it!" Aika smiled at the young Yafutoman girl, "It looks delicious! Thank you very much." Urala walked to the door and turned to bow at Vyse and Aika, and Vyse could have sworn that he saw her give a wistful look around the room before leaving.  
  
His attention was brought back to the dinner which Aika had started pilling onto her plate hungrily. Vyse stared open mouthed and said in amazement, "I don't know how a girl can eat so much!!" Aika just shrugged and continued to fill her plate. "Well your not going to eat more'n me!" said Vyse, stuffing his mouth, taking the food directly from the serving plate. An eating race then took place, both seventeen-year-olds trying to eat more than the other one.  
  
Urala came back three more times, each time bringing with her huge servings of various foods. Vyse took a last mouth-full of his strawberry ice-cream, dropped his silver spoon back into the bowl, slumped back into his chair and said, "Boy I'm stuffed!" Aika also gave up and pushed her bowl away from her to the other plates with bits of food that they weren't able to finish. She picked up a half-eaten piece of broccoli and started absently playing with it in her hands. Vyse gave her a sly look and started groaning, "Oh...ow...help..my lips....they're....so sore....think they ate too much...!"  
  
Aika laughed, flicked her piece of broccoli at him and warned, "Don't push your luck, mister!" Vyse put on an appalled look and said, "Well! How dare you!!!" and threw a fistful of peas back at her, but Aika was ready for him and dodged the peas, grabbing some mashed potato and flinging it at him. This carried on, all the while getting more frantic, until Vyse raised his hands in the air calling a truce. Aika took the opportunity to throw some spinach at Vyse's chest but then flopped onto the floor, sending rose petals flying into the air. She caught one in her palm and took a deep breath, inhaling the beautiful aroma of the flower.  
  
Vyse sat next to her, leaning back on his elbows. Aika too lay back leaning her head on Vyse's shoulder as he kicked off his boots and stretched out his legs. "I think I won that!" Your tunic's filthy!" Aika commented looking at his blue tunic which was now stained with a multitude of different foods. Vyse threw off his dirty tunic letting it fall on top of his boots. Aika replaced her head on Vyse's now bare shoulder and whispered to him, "Vyse, this is the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me. I love you." Vyse turned to kiss the top of Aika's head and whispered back, "I love you too."  
  
Vyse rolled onto his side, placing each of his hands on the floor on either side of Aika's neck. Aika joined her hands behind Vyse's neck and lay back fully onto the petal covered floor, pulling him with her. Vyse put his mouth on hers and slipped his tongue between her lips, this time he massaging her tongue with his. Aika removed one hand from Vyse's neck to let it run up and down his spine tracing circles around his shoulder blades and at the base of his neck. Vyse pulled back and looked at Aika seriously to ask, "Are you sure you want this?" Aika just nodded and closed her eyes again, pulling Vyse's head back down to continue their kiss, at the same time kicking off her own boots. Vyse rolled over so that he was lying on top of her between her parted legs. Vyse slowly ran his hand up her leg and brought it to rest on her toned stomach brining her dress with it. He then stopped the kiss for a second time to remove her blue belt and pull the dress off over her head. Kissing her again he pulled off her pink goggles and pulled out the blue ribbons that were holding up her braids, letting her long red hair fall gracefully over her bare shoulders.  
  
Aika took off her own glove from her left hand and removed Vyse's scarf and sky seer. Vyse then slid off Aika's armlet and tight brown shorts. Aika rolled over so that she was lying on top of Vyse and moved her lips to his chest to kiss his strong pecks, using her now free hands to pull down his black leggings and kicked them off, down to the pile that was growing steadily larger near the table.  
  
Now both teenagers were wearing nothing but their underwear. Vyse took a moment to look at the beautiful girl lying on top of him. It was still hard to comprehend being in such a situation with Aika. But he knew one thing for sure. He loved her.  
  
***  
  
So there it was. My first lemon. Or almost lemon. Anyway I'll try and have chap 5 up as soon as possible, it's going to have a lot more Fina/oc than the rest so far. Please review!!!! I'm dying to know if you liked it!!!!! Bye for now. Aika o 


	5. A Fatefull Encounter

A New Beginning.  
  
Hello again!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm so happy that you all  
like the story!! I won't keep you here any longer, so read on and enjoy  
chap 5!!  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Skies of Arcadia Legends or any of its characters, items, places etc. I do own this story and my own characters.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Once again the sun was shining all over Arcadia brining with it beautiful, clear blue skies. Golden sunlight was streaming in through the meeting room window washing over two Blue Rouges.  
  
Vyse was woken up by something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes, blinking in the light, to see vibrant red hair. He was lying on his side on plush red carpet with Aika curled up against him, her arms wrapped around his waist. He could tell from her heavy breathing that she was still asleep.  
  
Vyse's left arm was under Aika, his hand curled upwards around her shoulders. His right arm was locked protectively around her back, holding her close to him. Looking down at the beautiful naked girl in his arms made Vyse's heart race. Vyse had never felt so much happiness before in his life. It was as if his whole body was glowing from the inside out.  
  
Reaching over Aika, he used his free hand to pick up one of the rose petals from the floor and lightly trailed it up and down her bare arm. After a short while Aika opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling broadly and sleepily. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder once again, gently dragging her index finger slowly and purposefully up and down his side, making him shudder before brining it to his chest and playfully tracing small circles over his strong pecks.  
  
Vyse wrapped his arms under Aika's shoulders and rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips and took her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and passionately.  
  
**  
  
When Vyse finally emerged to the daylight he went to his usual spot by the pond to relax. He was surprised to find Gilder sitting there. Vyse dropped to the ground and leant back against a grey support- pillar. Looking at Gilder he asked, "How's it going? And what're you doing here out of the blue anyway?" Gilder didn't say anything but just gave Vyse a smug, sly look. Vyse raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" Gilder smiled wider, the smugness growing, and asked, "Was it your first time?"  
  
Vyse was taken aback by Gilder's blunt question and blinked several times before realising what his older friend meant. "What?! I, no- ....how did you know?" Vyse demanded. Gilder threw his head back and laughed, "There's only one thing that could put a smile like that on a man's face!" Vyse didn't know what to say- Gilder was totally obsessed!  
  
Vyse was saved from this weird conversation by Aika who knelt down beside him. She smiled at Gilder and said, "Hi! How're you?" Gilder just answered, "Fine, but not as good as you!" and laughed harder. Aika gave Vyse a questioning look and he shook his head muttering, "Ignore him." Aika shrugged and said, "I was just talking to Fina, Eric invited us to join them on a double-date later. It sounds cool! You up for it?" Vyse flashed a smile, "Cool!" Aika stood up and dusted off her yellow dress. Vyse followed suit and made a last attempt at talking to Gilder, "We gotta go, talk to you later, k?" Gilder just managed to say, "Don't stay up too late!" before breaking into a loud, hearty laugh.  
  
Vyse and Aika found Fina sitting with Cupil by the grey stone fountain. They joined her and Vyse said, "Aika told me bout the double- date. So where're we going?" Fina thought for a moment before replying, "I think Eric called it an 'ice-skating rink'? Seemingly you put on shoes with metal blades and try to walk on the ice. It sounds kind of dangerous to me." Vyse smiled in amusement, it had been a while since Fina had found a new word. "Trust me, it's safe. So where abouts is it?" questioned the brown-haired boy. "Somewhere in New Valua. Eric's picking us up in his ship at six." Answered Fina. "New Valua!? But shouldn't they be building houses and hospitals and stuff before starting on ice-rinks?" Vyse asked, surprised. Aika who had heard all the plans from Fina already had been absently playing with the cool, clear water but stopped to answer Vyse's question. "Yeah, Enrique and everyone are working on making as many houses as possible, but Izmael insisted that what those people need most right now is somewhere to have fun and forget about their worries. He has a point. And he's been working flat out for the last three weeks to get it ready."  
  
"New Valua is gonna great when it's done." said Vyse. The two girls murmured agreement, Aika began playing with the water in the fountain again and Fina stared into space, a pensive look on her face. Vyse took the opportunity to study Fina closely. Her lips were curled up into a small smile and she had a distant look in her emerald green eyes. Vyse thought that, if anything, she looked happy, and besides Aika would have warned him not to bring up the subject of Eric if Fina had any doubts or worries. Vyse took a deep breath and tentatively asked, "So Fina, how do you like Eric?" Aika stopped splashing and looked curiously at Fina, who smiled widely and said, "He is a very nice man. I really like being with him."  
  
Aika, satisfied with Fina's response, went back to messing with the water, Vyse knew that Fina was incapable of telling a lie, but he got the feeling that there was something that she wasn't telling them so he tried again, "Do you think it's gonna last?" Fina looked at her watch and exclaimed, "I don't want to be late. I'm just going to go and get ready. Please excuse me." With that the young Silvite got up and walked gracefully to her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Vyse still thought that there was something that Fina wasn't letting on, but he couldn't understand girls at the best of times and Aika seemed to think that they were getting on okay so he pushed any negative thoughts to the back of his mind.  
  
**  
  
It was eight o' clock when they walked through the gates to the ice-rink. There was no admission fee and it seemed like half of the population of Valua were skating on the white-blue ice or sitting in the 'ice café' drinking loqua. Eric entered first, with his arm around Fina, and led the way to the café, Vyse and Aika following closely. Eric found a table and the girls sat down, leaving the boys to go up to the small bar to get the drinks. Vyse slid onto a barstool and crossed his arms on the red plastic counter. Eric sat next to him, trying to get the attention of one of the three barmaids. After catching the eye of a pretty, brunette he turned to Vyse, drumming his fingers on the counter.  
  
Vyse, as the man out of the three friends, felt kind of responsible for looking out for the two girls and he knew there was something up with Fina so, over the noise of the chattering crowd and the clinking of glasses and loqua bottles, Vyse said to Eric, "Fina likes you a lot you know. Do you think you're going anywhere?" Eric answered after a short pause, "Yeah. She's really sound but she's not the kind of girl to rush into anything really. Besides I barely even know her!" The conversation was interrupted by the brown-haired barmaid coming to take their order. The two men returned to the blue plastic table, Vyse with a bottle of loqua in each hand, Eric with a Pepsi and a glass of still water.  
  
Vyse sat next to Aika and put his arm around her shoulders. She and Fina were engaged in an animated conversation about how Gilder could have possibly made it to number one on the wanted list. Again. Fina just finished telling how Gilder had properly kidnapped the whole of Ixa- ness village and tried to make himself their 'leader'  
  
Eric laughed out along with Vyse and Aika and placed his hand on Fina's. She looked at their hands and blushed slightly then looked lovingly at Eric. Still Vyse couldn't help noticing how she didn't hold his gaze for very long.  
  
Aika finished her Pepsi and was very eager to get out onto the ice so all four of them walked over to the counter to rent their skates. While Eric was asking for the skates Vyse took Fina aside and asked her, "Look Fina, honestly do you like Eric? You don't have to go out with him just for Aika and my sakes you know." Fina shook her head and said, "I do like Eric, He's very considerate of me. He's a lovely man," Eric then called Fina over so he could put on her shoes for her.  
  
Aika came over to Vyse and asked, "What was all that 'bout?" Vyse sighed and said "I was just getting the feeling that there's something that Fina's not telling us about Eric but she insists that she likes him. I dunno." Aika bit her bottom lip and whispered, "I was getting that feeling too. I didn't want to say anything though." She stopped talking to pull on a yellow hoodie on over her dress. Vyse looked at it and questioned, "Is that new?" Aika answered tugging at the yellow material, "What this? No I borrowed it from Clara. I thought that it might be cold on the ice." Vyse put on a look of mock astonishment on his features, "That girl has clothes that aren't pink!?!" Aika laughed and the two of them went to put on their skates and follow Eric and Fina onto the ice.  
  
Aika circled around Vyse again and taunted, "C'mon, you can do better than that!" before turning on the heel of her blade and skating away in the opposite direction. Vyse picked up speed and tore after her. For someone who could be so tomboyish and clumsy, Aika was really graceful on the ice. Vyse lost sight of her in the crowd of skaters and skidded to a halt. Looking around he saw Fina and Eric. Eric was trying to show Fina how to skate without falling over. He skated ahead of her and turned to face her again encouraging her to skate. Fina started to cautiously inch forward while Eric shouted skating tips at her.  
  
Vyse sensed what was going to happen before it happened. Fina began to wobble and fell backwards. Vyse rushed over to her but was only halfway there when he stopped. Fina had been caught by a tall, blonde tanned guy with deep sky-blue eyes who, Vyse thought looked about Fina's age.  
  
Eric rushed to Fina's aid not looking too happy with the blonde man who was still holding Fina in his arms. Vyse couldn't hear them over the noise in the rink but he saw Eric saying something to the to the man and leading a blushing Fina to the other side of the rink.  
  
After two hours of chasing Aika around the ice, Vyse replaced his skates with his brown leather boots and went to join Fina and Eric at the table that they had retreated to half an hour ago. Aika joined the party and pulled off the hoodie in the heat of the café. Fina looked utterly exhausted and Eric, shooting her a caring look said to the other two, "I think it's about time we turned in. What do toy think?" Vyse and Aika agreed standing up.  
  
After tonight Vyse's suspicions about Fina and Eric were even more mixed up. She seemed so happy with him, but Vyse was sure that there was something that she wasn't telling them. Why did girls have to be so complicated?  
  
**  
  
Well I hoped you liked chap 5. I know it was kinda short, but its sorta a build up for the next one. I'll have that up soon. In the meantime please review!! Bye for now! Aika o 


	6. Lost and Found

A New Beginning.  
  
Hi everyone!! I'm soooo sorry that its been so long since my last update, see I'm back at school and I've exams this year so I'm getting LOADS of homework!! I've the next chap written too so it's just a matter of typing it. Thanks to for telling me to start a new line for dialogue, it looks a lot better! Any other helpful suggestions?! Thanks to those who have reviewed, it means soooooo much to me! Anyway here's chap 6!!!!  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own skies or anything to do with it (unfortunately!) I only own this story and my own characters.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Vyse I need your help."  
  
Vyse, who was sprawled out in his favourite spot by the clear blue pond, looked up to see a distressed looking Hans standing above him. Vyse smiled, he and Hans had become good friends since he had joined Vyse's crew. Hans continued,  
  
"You see Urala saw the dinner that you made for Aika and I know she'd love for me to do something like that for her. I was wondering if you've any ideas?"  
  
Urala and Hans had gotten married a few weeks before Enrique and Moegi, and Vyse thought that they made a perfect couple. They were both very caring and sincere.  
  
Vyse considered his question for a few moments before answering,  
  
"Well, she loves cooking so maybe you could make her a picnic or something? And bring it to Yafutoma."  
  
"Vyse that's brilliant! She'll love it! You should start a dating service or something! How do you get these ideas anyway?"  
  
Vyse laughed and said, "Living with two girls on a ship for the last few months helped! But I seriously don't get girls thoughts." He added in an afterthought. Hans vigorously nodded in agreement and said,  
  
"I think they use a special code or something."  
  
A voice from behind Vyse made the two men jump,  
  
"Actually yeah. We all joined an alliance against the lesser sex." Aika was leaning against the wall of the sleeping quarters, a smirk on her face. She pushed off from the stone wall and strolled over to her boyfriend kneeling behind him and wraping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Hans hopped back onto his feet and, thanking Vyse again, left for the teahouse.  
  
Vyse turned his head to kiss Aika who just smiled and said, "How would you like to go back to the ice-skating rink today?" Vyse shook his head and said,  
  
"What, so you can drain me of all my energy again?" Aika laughed and began absently twirling Vyse's red scarf around a slender index finger.  
  
"No.but that would be fun too! You know that jumper that I borrowed from Clara? Well I think I forgot it there and I'm supposed to be giving it back to her later tonight."  
  
Vyse gave Aika a quizzical look and raising an eyebrow asked, "So what do you need me for?"  
  
Aika grabbed Vyse's hand and jumped to her feet, pulling him with her. Walking towards the semi-indoor portion of the island where the Delphinus was docked she said to Vyse over her shoulder,  
  
"Because you wouldn't expect a poor defenceless lil' girl like me to sail all the way to Valua on her own now would you?"  
  
Tugged at Vyse's hand again and he quickened his pace to keep up with her as she briskly walked towards the huge, shining silver battle- ship.  
  
**  
  
For the second time in two days Vyse and Aika walked through the high wrought iron gates to the ice-rink. Aika led the way, through the many empty blue plastic tables to where they were had sat with Fina and Eric the night before. As far as Vyse could see there was on sign of the yellow hoodie. Aika was searching the vicinity and Vyse dropped to his hands and knees to look under the table, only to find old, hard chewing gum. Pulling a face he got to his feet to see Aika put her hands on her hips and sigh in exasperation. Vyse looked around and, spotting the bar said,  
  
"Don't give up, we'll go ask one of the staff if it was handed in."  
  
Aika swapped her gloomy exterior for her usual cheery one and turned on her heel making her way to the bar through the near deserted café. A smiling barmaid turned to greet them and Vyse asked,  
  
"Hi, um, my girlfriend here left a yellow hoodie in the café last night, you didn't happen to find one did you?"  
  
The bar-maid shook her head and said,  
  
"I wasn't working last night but you can look in the 'lost and found' box, it's through the door and then the third door on your right. Hope you find it!"  
  
"Thanks!" Vyse said gratefully and followed Aika through the door.  
  
The third door had a small sign which read, 'Storage Cupboard'. Aika stopped and looked at Vyse and shrugged,  
  
"I guess this is it!" before entering the room and stopping dead in her tracks. Vyse wondering what was going on, followed her inside and couldn't believe what he saw. Eric was standing in the room kissing a brown-haired barmaid, on e hand grabbing her left breast inside her unbuttoned blouse.  
  
The two stopped what they were doing to look at the two new people standing in the small room. If it weren't for the situation they were in, Vyse would have laughed at the comical way the blood drained from Eric's face emphasising his freckles. Eric pulled away from the girl and began stuttering something which Vyse couldn't hear, he was so furious. He should have been looking out for Fina setting her up with some two-timing bastard. Some captain he was. Some friend he was.  
  
Vyse reached for his cutlass but found himself grabbing thin air. He hadn't thought to bring weapons to the ice-rink. Instead he stepped towards Eric, balling his fists. He raised his arm and pulled it back wanting to hurt the man who was making a mockery out of his friend.  
  
Vyse tried to punch but found his arm immobile. Aika was holding onto his elbow and forced it down to his side. She then stepped in front of Vyse and slapped Eric hard across the face with every bit of strength she could muster. She then turned to the shocked looking brunette and said spitefully,  
  
"I suppose Eric has told you all about his girlfriend?" before reaching between them, grabbing the yellow hoodie from the 'lost and found' box, turning on her heel and stormed out of the room followed by Vyse who slammed the door behind them.  
  
The two Blue Rouges rushed out of the rink ignoring the smiling barmaid who kindly asked,  
  
"Did you find your jumper?"  
  
Neither teenager spoke until they were at the ramp up to the Delphinus. Aika was first to brake the silence.  
  
"I can't believe that good-for-nothing low-life! Fina will never look at another man again!" She raged, her voice shaking with anger.  
  
Vyse shook his head to clear it and sighed,  
  
"We'll have to tell her, she might see him sometime." He phrased more to convince himself than Aika.  
  
"I know," Aika sighed, "So much for our great plan."  
  
With that the two defeated matchmakers plodded gloomily into the Delphinus.  
  
**  
  
On the way home to Cresent Isle Vyse dropped Aika off at Clara's ship. Clara would later be bringing Aika home and staying on Cresent Isle for the night. On the Delphinus Aika and Vyse had decided that Vyse should break the news to Fina as soon as he got home.  
  
After disembarking from the Delphinus Vyse solitarily made his way to Fina's quarters.  
  
Vyse stood at the young Silvite's door, took a deep breath and knocked gently. A cheery voice from within called,  
  
"It's open!"  
  
When Vyse entered the room Fina was playing with Cupil. She turned to look at Vyse with a welcoming smile, but that soon changed to a frown at the uneasy expression on Vyse's face. Fina sat on the bed and asked Vyse,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Vyse sat next to her and began scratching the back of his neck, something which he did when he was thinking hard or nervous, both of which he was know. Finding his voice he said,  
  
"Well it's about Eric. Umm...I don't think it can work out for you..."  
  
Fina wrinkled her brow, creasing the symbol on her fore-head, and said,  
  
"Don't be silly, we get along great, I really like him!"  
  
Vyse felt his stomach clench, how could he tell her?  
  
Vyse tried again, "Um, I think you misunderstood me. You can't go out with Eric."  
  
Fina just looked more confused, "Why not?"  
  
Vyse hated telling Fina, she was so sensitive and took things so seriously.  
  
"Fina, I'm sorry. Aika and I saw him kissing another girl. Guys shouldn't do that if they're going out with someone. Sorry."  
  
There was an awkward pause and Vyse was going to get up to leave Fina be alone when she said,  
  
"Well if he's happy with her then that's okay."  
  
Vyse nodded and was as far as the door before the nagging voice in his head made him stop and ask,  
  
"You're not at all sad? Didn't you like him?"  
  
Fina sighed deeply, Yes I liked him. I still do. But I'm just as happy for us to just be friends."  
  
Vyse was totally exasperated. It had been a long day and his head was beginning to ache. He flopped onto Fina's wooden desk chair and said, " I don't get it! Girls! How do we guys know you like us? If you liked him why aren't you sad?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Vyse regretted them.  
  
Fina looked away from Vyse and said in a barely audible voice,  
  
"I'm not sad because I didn't love him....I love you."  
  
This was definitely not the answer that Vyse was expecting. He snapped his head up to look at the blushing Fina, but the fast motion made his head hurt further and he buried his face in his hands. He was surprised to see silent tears streaming down Fina's soft cheeks. Vyse got up to sit next to Fina, who looked up at him with huge shining eyes,  
  
"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I don't m-mean to l-like you. You and A- Aika must h-h-hate me!"  
  
At this point Fina broke down and cried openly on Vyse's shoulder. Vyse patted her back awkwardly.  
  
When Fina's tears finally subsided, she sat up to get a tissue from her dresser. Vyse didn't know what to say. What could you say in a situation like this? Fina spoke first,  
  
"I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean...."  
  
"It's okay, I know. Um I better go.will you be all-right?"  
  
"Yes thank-you, I'll be fine."  
  
**  
  
Vyse was lying in his bed, trying to get rid of his growing headache when the roar of a ship made him wince, and groan in pain as his head throbbed. Another wave of pain washed over him as his bedroom door burst open and Aika called,  
  
"Where's Fina going?"  
  
Vyse followed his girlfriend onto the balcony just in time to see Fina step onto a ship and fly off.  
  
"Oh no, she's running away....?" Vyse groaned.  
  
Aika looked startled,  
  
"W-what? Why?!...Oh no the Eric thing!"  
  
"Well no actually.she took that quite well....um, well she told me that she still loves me.."  
  
Aika slapped her hand on her fore-head and groaned, "Oh no! Vyse why do you have to be so damn good-looking!?"  
  
"Don't forget funny, talented, charming-"  
  
Aika playfully punched Vyse's arm and snapped,  
  
"This isn't a time to joke! What'll we do?"  
  
"Well there's no point going looking for her now that hip could be in any air-space in Arcadia tonight! Besides I think that Fina has the sense to let us know where she is when she gets to wherever that is. Let's just turn in for the night, before my head splits."  
  
Aika sighed heavily and agreed half-heartedly,  
  
"I suppose your right. Hmmm....hope you head gets better. Night."  
  
Vyse himself wasn't quite sure if he believed what he was saying either but he didn't admit it to himself. Instead he went to bed with mounting worries and a storming headache.  
  
Well there was chap 6, sorry again for the wait! Don't forget to review, and any helpful suggestions are welcome. o 


	7. A Date with Destiny

A New beginning  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the story!!!  
  
Chapter 7: A Date with Destiny  
  
"Any luck!?"  
  
"No, nothing. I looked all over Ixa-taka."  
  
Aika's hopeful smile faded. It had been almost two weeks since Fina had disagreed and Vyse had all the Blue Rouges he knew looking out for her. He and Aika were really getting worried and Vyse was sure that Aika was blaming herself. Well he knew the feeling.  
  
Aika sighed in frustration, kicked at the ground and mumbled,  
  
"It's all our fault. We drove her away."  
  
Vyse looked at Aika and put his hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Hey it's okay. We'll find her.." He couldn't bring himself to say 'It's not our fault' because he knew it was his. Fina opened up to him leaving her dignity, pride and future on the line and to stomp all over that by rejecting her and going out with Aika. But he loved Aika. It was all such a mess!  
  
"Well I'm not going to sit here all day. Let's do something!"  
  
Aika said as she played with her necklace restlessly.  
  
"How 'bout we go to the market in Nasrad and pick up a few things? It'll give us something to do at least." Vyse suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure.lunch is on you!"  
  
Vyse turned back and followed Aika back up the ramp and boarded the Delphinus.  
  
***  
  
The two teenagers barely spoke to each other for the whole trip, both too busy scanning the skies for sign of a young silvite on the deck of a passing ship or even on the small islands as they flew past.  
  
As Vyse docked his ship in the Nasrad port, he felt a growing disappointment. He wasn't expecting to see Fina but still was mad that he didn't. He sensed Aika was feeling the same so he put on a cheery exterior, grabbed her hand and ran into Nasrad with her.  
  
The two Air Pirates wandered the streets examining the different stalls and picking out weird and exotic fruits. Soon all their worries were forgotten as they raced around the stone paved streets trying to find a more peculiar looking fruit than the other.  
  
They met back at the agreed place by the big fountain in the middle section of the large city. Aika was there first with a strange fruit clasped in her hands. The fruit was about the size of Cupil with a spiky, luminous pink shell. Huge shiny leaves of all colours came from the top of the fruit and trailed along the ground by Aika's feet. She looked up and laughed at Vyse's shocked face and explained,  
  
"It's called a 'googoberry'. They grow under-water in Ixa- taka."  
  
"Um, yeah.it looks yummy.well my fruit's way better, see?"  
  
From behind his back Vyse produced a small round, smooth black-purple fruit and sang triumphantly,  
  
"Ta-daaaaaaa!"  
  
"Where's the rest of it?"  
  
"This is it! The salesman told me 'bout it. It's called a 'ventemelacumtor', I think? Anyway there's only 'bout six left in the whole world and this one came from the Dark Rift."  
  
"Vyse, love, that's a plum. We have those growing back home on Cresent Isle."  
  
"What!? It cost 1500 gold! Stupid salesman!"  
  
Aika bent double with laughter clutching her side while Vyse mumbled, turning the fruit in his hands inspecting it closely. When Aika finally stopped laughing, her cheeks wet from tears of laughter, Vyse inquired,  
  
"You done yet?"  
Aika didn't answer because she was jumping up and down and calling to someone. Vyse followed her line of sight to see Gilder leaning jauntily against a shop wall seemingly chatting up some blonde Nasrean girl. He ignored Aika's calls at first but then the girl slapped him hard across the face and stormed off. Gilder then strided over to his two fellow Blue Rouges seemingly unaffected by his encounter with the girl.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Gilder asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Vyse is buying me lunch, you wanna come? I'm sure he'll pay for you too!" Aika offered.  
  
"Yeah sure! I'm always up for a free meal!"  
  
***  
  
After they finished their dinner they all pushed back in their chairs and started chatting. Gilder finished animatedly recounting his latest escape from Clara and the laughter was just subsiding when Gilder asked,  
  
"Any news from Fina?"  
  
Immediately the mood swung back to gloom as thoughts of their lost friend flooded back to Vyse and Aika.  
  
Vyse shook his head and mumbled,  
  
"No. We're still looking.."  
  
Gilder left and Aika slumped forward, resting her chin in her hands, and quietly said,  
  
"We'll never see her again will we?"  
  
"Don't say that. C'mon let's go home."  
  
Vyse walked around to Aika's side of the table and as she stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist and the two returned through the busy town to the Delphinus.  
  
***  
  
It was a silent trip home again, Two pairs of eyes scanning the skies for sign of their missing friend.  
  
Vyse docked his ship in the small port of his island base and walked, with Aika, upstairs intending to go to his spot by the pond he stepped outside as Aika kept walking forward towards Osman's shop. Vyse raised his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight hearing his name being called he squinted to see a slim figure running towards him. He just saw who it was before the girl jumped at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"Fina? Fina!"  
  
"Hi Vyse! Oh I missed you!"  
  
Vyse lovingly returned the hug and then stood back to look at his Silvite friend. Cupil was delighted to see Vyse again and flew up to him licking his face.  
  
"Wow Fina, you look great!" Vyse exclaimed as he eyed his friend.  
  
It was true. Fina was beaming broadly and was hopping up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement.  
  
"Aahhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
They both looked to the right as they heard a scream and the next thing they heard a scream and the next thing they knew Aika was clung to Fina tears streaming down her pale-skinned face.  
  
"F-Fina! I'm sorry!" She wailed, "I'll never ever let you go again!"  
  
"It's so great to see you!"  
  
Vyse smiled at his two female friends. He vaguely noticed that Cupil had stopped licking him and looked around to see where the morphing creature had got to. His mahogany eyes landed on the playful creature now circling the head of a forth figure. In Vyse's excitement of having Fina back he totally over looked the new addition. He was a young man about two or three inches taller than Vyse with tanned, sallow skin, baby blonde hair falling over his forehead above startling blue eyes. He wore grey jeans, brown boots peeping out at the bottom, and a sky-blue shirt left open exposing a toned chest.  
  
Vyse had a strange feeling that he knew him from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on where. Fina noticed the man curiously and prised herself from Aika's strong grip. Aika, still with tears staining her face, just noticed the man too and raised an eyebrow. Fina walked to the blonde man and, taking his hand in hers, announced.  
  
"Vyse, Aika, this is Cody, my boyfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you both!" said Cody in a cool, soft voice.  
  
Aika squealed, "Boyfriend?! Where'd you meet?! When?!"  
  
"He was staying at the same inn as me after I left. We started talking and soon became friends." Fina explained.  
  
Recognition suddenly struck Vyse and he said, "but you meet before that, you're the guy who caught her when she fell at the ice rink in Valua."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I couldn't stop thinking about her since then." Cody said putting his arm around Fina.  
  
Vyse thought that Aika was going to burst from excitement, grabbing Fina's hands she cried,  
  
"Oh, oh let's go to the meeting room and we can catch up!"  
  
The four teenagers squashed onto the small lift and Vyse pressed the button causing it to rise.  
  
In the meeting room Vyse and Aika sat next to each other with Fina and Cody opposite them at the long wooden table. After chatting for nearly three hours Vyse had come to the conclusion that Cody was a sound guy and worthy enough to go out with his friend. Vyse had never seen Fina looking so happy. Her emerald green eyes looked like they could burst into tears of joy at any second.  
  
Similarly Aika looked like a six year old on Christmas morning. Whenever Fina and Cody touched hands or looked each other in the eyes she would nudge Vyse, smiling like a maniac.  
  
Cody was eighteen and lived alone in an apartment above his grandfathers weapon shop in Marmamba which he ran on his own. He was born and raised on a small island village under the green moon, but when he was fifteen his grandfather got seriously ill and was unable to run the weapon shop alone so Cody went to live with him. Then last year, when Cody was seventeen, His grandfather got so ill that Cody couldn't mind him anymore and his grandfather went to live with Cody's parents while Cody chose to stay in Marmamba running the weapon shop.  
  
He had been staying at the inn in Horteka to do some trading for the business when he met Fina. The two of them stayed there for one week and Fina went with Cody to Marmamba for the second.  
  
On Aika's request Polly brought enough food to feed about twelve hungry men and they all tucked in happily. After dinner, when Aika was describing how Vyse, Fina and herself had saved the world to Cody, Fina asked to see Vyse outside.  
  
On the balcony Vyse spoke before Fina had a chance to open her mouth,  
  
"You don't need to apologise I realise you got caught up with stuff.just promise you won't ever leave us again?"  
  
"I promise! But I was going to ask if Cody can stay here for a while?"  
  
"Corse he can! I'll make up a spare bed in your room."  
  
"Thanks Vyse." Fina said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
She turned to go but turned when Vyse called,  
  
"So how'd you like this one?" pointing a thumb at Cody through the meeting room window.  
  
Fina smiled sheepishly and said,  
  
"You know what I think I love him."  
  
***  
  
This is bout the 2nd or 3rd last chap, hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!! Thanks everyone! 


	8. The Mistake?

A New Beginning.  
  
A/N: First off I'm SO sorry for not updating in ages but it's been a very busy year! Anyway I've done my exams now and have a whole year off, yoo-hoo! So now I can spend lots of time writing fics for all you lovely people! And I will probably finish this before continuing 'A Family In The Making'.  
  
It's been a while so if you've forgotten any part of the fic read on, if you've got a better memory than me then skip straight to the fic!  
  
Summary:  
  
After a few drinks with Gilder Vyse has a bit of a fall. Fina finds him and lets him sleep in her bed while she watches over him and uses sacri crystals. The next morning Vyse wakes up to find himself in bed with Fina and not being able to remember the events of the night before. He's amazed to find that he has no feelings at the thought of their situation, and keeps picturing Aika in Fina's place. He tells Aika how he feels and they start going out but Fina is crushed.  
Aika decides to set Fina up with someone and she and Vyse soon have her going out with a guy called Eric. Things are going great and Fina is happier than she has been in a long while until she finds out that Eric is two-timing her. Devastated, Fina runs away and Vyse and Aika search everywhere for her but she soon shows up with her new boyfriend Cody.  
One night Fina tells Vyse that she thinks that she is in love with Cody, want to know what happens next? Well read on...  
  
Chapter 8: The Mistake?  
  
Vyse lay sprawled out in bed under a warm blue duvet, the open window letting fresh air and sunlight fill his small room. It had been a long night with lots of loqua and Vyse intended having a long lie-in. Of course a Blue Rouge always has to expect the unexpected.  
  
"Get up lazy, you're bringing us to Sailors Isle." Aika demanded, bursting into Vyse's quiet room.  
  
Vyse turned to face the wall and murmured groggily, "You're crazy! Can I not have one late morning for once in my life?"  
  
"No! If this was a raid or a treasure hunt you'd be up at 6 AM! We're ready to go and you're sailing us there! See you in five minutes."  
  
With that Aika left Vyse grumbling as he pulled himself out from the warm folds of his duvet. He was still half asleep as he pulled on his clothes and stumbled outside. He found the other three assembled by the pond and a minute later they were all in the Delphinus, ready to go.  
  
As soon as Vyse's hands touched the helm he felt fully awake and alive. Nothing gave him as much of a thrill as soaring through the open skies, never knowing what he might find. Clouds, fish, ships and islands flew past in a blur of colour as Vyse navigated the blue skies.  
  
First stop at Sailor's Isle was the Guild where Vyse picked up information on some bounties, then the two boys went to get supplies for the Delphinus from the crazy afro guy while the girls went to look in the item shop. When everyone was ready they all met back at Polly's tavern. Anne came to take their orders but as the tavern wasn't that busy she sat down with her friends,  
  
"Hey guys what've you been up to lately? Whoo, and who's this cutie?!"  
  
Fina smiled and cuddled closer to Cody, "This is Cody, my boyfriend, he runs a weapon shop in Marmamba."  
  
Cody flashed Anne an award winning, white toothed smile and said coolly, "Hi."  
  
"Oh, hi! So, how long have you been going out for?" The young barmaid asked covering up the faint look of disappointment which crossed her face when she found out that Cody was taken.  
  
Cody not seeming to notice answered happily, "Almost three weeks now, we met at an inn in Horteka."  
  
Anne winked at Fina and joked slyly, "Lucky you, huh? He's a real catch! But it's great to see you back Fina, these two were sick with worry. They came by seven times asking for you... But I can see that you were enjoying yourself!"  
  
Fina went slightly red and Cody pulled her closer, laughing and said, "Yeah, we had a great time."  
  
Anne opened her mouth to say something but turned, as a strong gust of wind ruffled her hair, to see a slick, middle-aged man in a crisp blue suit walk confidently through the door and up to the bar. He tapped his knuckles on the bar which caused Anne to promptly hop to her feet and apologize,  
  
"Sorry guys I better get back to work."  
  
The conversation turned to where they'd go after the tavern. Aika was hungry and was trying to convince the others to go out somewhere to get dinner, when she was interrupted by Anne's return.  
  
Anne's eyebrows were furrowed slightly in confusion as her gaze fell on Cody. She scratched her head and then pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the bar and muttered,  
  
"Uh, the guy in the suit wants to talk to you, Cody."  
  
Cody rose slowly from his chair and made his way over to the man, a look of pure bewilderment on his sallow skinned face. Aika went back to whining about how she was starving to death and Vyse hissed,  
  
"Fine, we'll go to Gordo's Bistro, just shush!"  
  
Aika, now satisfied, joined in on Vyse and Fina's eavesdropping on Cody. Vyse couldn't quite hear what they were saying over the noise in the tavern but he still watched the two men's conversation. He observed Cody's expression as it changed from one of curiosity, to one of excitement and finally to an un-readable expression which Vyse thought could be disappointment, but he wasn't sure.  
  
The man and Cody shook hands and Vyse, Aika and Fina hastily busied themselves with arranging forks or straightening the salt and pepper shakers before Cody turned and rejoined them. He returned to his seat next to Fina and casually draped his arm around her small shoulders. Fina turned her blonde head to fix curious emerald eyes on Cody and inquired,  
  
"What did that man want, Cody?"  
  
Cody scratched the back of his baby blonde head and attempted an answer,  
  
"Well, um, he had a business proposition for me..."  
  
"Oh? What kind of proposition?" Vyse questioned cautiously.  
  
"If it involves a lot of gold take it!" squealed an excited Aika.  
  
Cody's features became more confused and unreadable but he gave a half-smile and started slowly,  
  
"Well yeah...a lot. More than triple what I bring in at the weapon store in fact."  
  
Fina jumped in her seat and hugged Cody happily singing, "Oh that's brilliant! Your Granddad will be so happy!"  
  
"And you'll be rich!" Aika yelled, her excitement growing.  
  
But Vyse sensed that there was more, so he asked sceptically,  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Heh, yeah. That's the thing... I'd have to move with the shop to...south-east Yafutoma..."  
  
In an instant the three smiling faces around the table were wiped clean. Fina's eyes grew wide and shiny, but she managed to keep her voice calm as she confronted Cody,  
  
"But...it'd take days for me to come and visit you. That's...that's even past the Dark Rift!"  
  
Vyse exchanged a concerned glance with Aika and avoided eye contact with either Cody or Fina – he felt that they at least should be able to talk with some privacy, although he couldn't help over- hearing.  
  
Cody squeezed his clouded blue eyes shut and ran his tanned hand through his short hair twice before muttering to his feet,  
  
"I know...that's why I turned down the offer..."  
  
Vyse saw Aika's chestnut eyes widen at the shock of turning down so much gold so he kicked her, under the table, warning her not to interrupt.  
  
"No, I didn't mean, I mean, you don't have to-...just do what you feel is right. I don't want to influence your decision..." Fina finished lamely with a weak smile. Cody ran a hand through blonde hair again before opening his eyes definitely and looking intently at Fina,  
  
"No I want to stay here...with you... I'm still making enough money to get by on..." Cody's tone was firm and final, though he seemed to loose his nerve at the end and reverted his gaze to his feet.  
  
Vyse felt immense sorrow for Fina. She looked torn. She could either be happy with Cody and let his business scratch by or be separated from Cody but let his whole family have the money that they've always needed. How many tough decisions like this does she have to make in her life?!?  
  
"No, no I want to stay here, honestly, it's more practical and there are a lot of things much more important than money." Cody once again spoke definitely but was staring at a point somewhere above Fina's right shoulder, and something in his tone made Vyse think that he was trying to convince himself more than Fina.  
  
Fina sighed and gave up. Vyse watched Aika shift uncomfortably in her seat biting her lip, but suddenly she sat up straight, perked up and asked in a low voice.  
  
"Vyse promised me that he'd take us to Gordo's Bistro, will we go now? I don't know 'bout you guy's but I'm starving!"  
  
Cody jumped to his feet in such a rush that Fina was knocked side-ways, but he caught her easily as he hastily agreed,  
  
"Yeah, yeah cool! Let's go now, my treat!"  
  
Aika skipped to Cody's side delighted and Vyse, checking a clock, reluctantly followed his three friends back to the awaiting silver battle-ship.  
  
Vyse and Aika stepped into the aluminous floating diner known as Gordo's Bistro hand-in-hand. Behind them followed the blonde couple with a slightly tenser aura about them.  
  
There wasn't a huge crowd in the expensive diner so Gordo spotted his number one customer straight away. The over-weight, yellow clad chief waddled up to Aika, signature cheesy grin plastered on his round face.  
  
"Oooohhh, my best customer graces my Bistro with her presence." Gordo exclaimed rolling his 'r's, making the sentence a lot longer than it should be. He faced Aika and dropped in a sweeping bow, his balloon stomach touching his knees.  
  
"Very glad to, uh, grace you...?" Aika answered, wondering why Gordo was always extra nice to her.  
  
Gordo straightened and flashed his grin again scanning the four new entrants.  
  
"Soooo, very nice to have you all here," Gordo proclaimed, placing a pudgy hand on the small of Vyse's back and ushering the gang to the front of the Bistro, "Best seats in the house for Vyse the Legend and Aika, 'the girl with a bottomless pit for a stomach" He added in an undertone.  
  
Soon the four were seated on scarlet and royal blue chairs around the longest table in the room. Everyone was relieved when their waiter, Philip, brought their menus, eliminating the need for them to strain their brains thinking up conversation starters to fill the awkward silence that had befallen the table.  
  
Vyse was ready to order but kept his head buried in his menu, desperately thinking of something that he could say that would take everyone's minds from the morbid subject of Cody's predicament. Peeking over the top of his menu he saw his three friends all staring, fixated on a spot in their menus obviously thinking along the same lines as Vyse. Looking around to the strangely contrasting counter of severed pig heads and pink cakes Vyse was surprised to see Gordo staring back. After making eye contact, Gordo scurried over to the Blue Rogues' table, but instead of taking their orders puffed out his chest and drew a deep breath.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," He bellowed, silencing the crowd, "I am proud to have here, someone who highly recommends my Bistro, Vyse the Legend!!!"  
  
At once the crowd were on their feet cheering, whistling and punching the air. Gordo effortlessly pulled Vyse to his feet and joined in with the clapping making the towel on his arm and the flab on his frame flap gently.  
  
Vyse didn't know what to say so put a toothy smile on his face while scratching the back of is head. He looked around to his friends for help but Aika just laughed at him and Fina and Cody were deep in conversation. It struck Vyse that this was the most privacy that they had since Cody got the offer at Polly's Tavern. He could just about hear bits of what they were saying over the constant cheering,  
  
"Fina I... ...will go? ....... want different...." "But...I know.......love y-..."  
  
Someone in the crowd started chanting, "Speech, speech!" and soon the whole room was echoing with the words.  
  
"Um...Hello everyone... I uhhh um" Vyse mumbled trying to think of something better to say,  
  
"I, I'm-"  
  
"...Going to buy everyone here a drink!" The crowd erupted with shouts and people started to chant, "Vyse, Vyse, Vyse!" while thumping the tables.  
  
Vyse turned to see who had just cost him about 600 gold, and was surprised to see Gilder striding up to him.  
  
"Vyse is buying me and these guys dinner but will be happy to shake hands with you all after. I'm Gilder, Blue Rogue." Added Gilder winking at some of the ladies in the room.  
  
He sat down next to Vyse, facing the door, and pulled his younger friend back down to his seat and out of the spot-light. Fina and Cody's conversation died out with the noise around them.  
  
Gordo spun around to face his money-making customers, his face beaming with delight.  
  
"Rrrrready to orrrderrrr?" Gordo asked in his stupid 'posh' r rolling accent, which would normally have annoyed Vyse but now he didn't seem to notice, his head still too big from all his fans attention.  
  
To the relief of everyone at the table, dinner was an enjoyable affair with plenty of fevered conversation. This was mostly due to Gilder's unique talent of relaxing everyone one around him with hilarious anecdotes and topics, even in the most morbid atmosphere. Even Fina and Cody seemed to have forgotten their troubles and were laughing along with the others at Vyse's retelling of how he had to save Aika when she fell down the well outside his house when they were little kids.  
  
"She smelled weird for a week after!!" Vyse laughed, initiating the same response from everyone else at the table.  
  
"Well you didn't do that great a job rescuing me, I still have burn marks from that half rotten rope you pulled me up with!" Aika retorted between laughs looking for the imaginary marks on her arms.  
  
Everyone laughed louder, troubles floating further away. Suddenly Gilder gave a loud yelp and dived past Vyse nearly knocking him off his chair.  
  
"What the-" Vyse gasped spinning to see the cool and composed Gilder crouching behind a pile of wooden loqua crates. Gilder frowned and put a finger to his lips, pointing another one to the door.  
  
Looking to the door Vyse instantly knew what had stricken such fear into Gilder's brave heart. A mass of pink burst into the room screaming, "My Gilder-poo, where are you??"  
  
Clara.  
  
The Blue Rogue skipped around the restaurant checking every table for her love.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said to Vyse and friends before ducking down and picking up their tale cloth,  
  
"No need to hide my love, I saw the Claudia outside. How romantic, a candle-lit dinner for two!!"  
  
Everyone in the room had stopped eating to stare at the psychotic girl.  
  
Clara, either not noticing or not caring, spun on one pink stiletto heel her pointed nose reaching upwards. Vyse watched gob smacked as her eyes fluttered closed pointed nose twitching as it let the scents of the diner engulf her senses.  
  
Suddenly her eyelids snapped open and the Blue Rouge made a bee-line for the loqua crates. For Gilder. Vyse blinked, not believing what his eyes were showing him, it was as if this unassuming girl had some sort of sixth sense or something!!  
  
Gilder uttered a loud profanity from under the table and dived. But he was too late. He rolled his electric blue eyes skywards as the brunette snuggled against his muscular chest, her arms locked on Gilder's neck in a vice-tight grip.  
  
"Oh Gildy-poo a couple's candle-lit dinner, how romantic!"  
  
Gilder sighed again and strode over to the free seat next to Vyse with some effort- the brunette still attached to his neck.  
  
"Looks like you're buying six dinners now Vyse." Gilder laughed, pulling up a menu and reluctantly sharing it with the infatuated girl next to him.  
  
"Not to mention sixty bottles of loqua thanks to you!"  
  
Vyse sighed and called to Aika over the dying noise in the diner only to find that she was gone- along with Fina and Cody. Confused Vyse scanned the room of startled eyes staring- forks suspended in mid-air- at the loopy brunette. Locating Fina and Aika at the entrance he stood up and began to make his way past Gilder (who was ordering half the menu for himself) and headed towards the girls. A few people whooped and cheered as Vyse strode past but the Blue Rogue was oblivious. Something about the way the two girls were huddled- well Vyse could tell that something was wrong.  
  
Fina's back was turned to Vyse but Aika was staring at him deliberately as if she was trying to communicate with him telepathically. The red-head kept frowning in Vyse's direction and then smiling at Fina. Confused, Vyse gave up on decoding Aika's cryptic messages and tenderly placed a hand on the Sylvite's shoulder.  
  
Vyse was shocked as his friend turned to look at him.  
  
Fina's pale skinned face was stained with tears. Her puffy, red, wide eyes shone desperately at Vyse. The three friends stood speechless but no words were needed. With the absence of one person it was clear to Vyse what had happened- Cody had left.  
  
A/N Wow it's great to have time to write again. I promise to have the next chap up a.s.a.p and don't forget to drop a review!! 


	9. Behaving Badly

**A New Beginning. **

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but my stupid computer wouldn't connect to the net AGAIN. Any-woo this is the second last chapter! I really need your feed-back now; what do you think of this chap? I really need it to make the last chap to be special. Enjoy!!

Chapter 9: Behaving Badly

"Woof woof, rrr woof!" The loud barks of the faithful huskra of Crescent Isle echoed a warning through Vyse's head.

The Blue Rogue slammed his wooden cabinet drawer shut and threw himself in a 'casual' lying position on his bed just before his red-haired girlfriend bounded through Vyse's bedroom door followed by a trotting Pow.

"Vyse, have you seen Fina?" Panted Aika.

"Not since last night. Did you try h-"Vyse offered vainly, the anxious red-head having already abandoned his room in a rush of color.

Vyse's purple-hued companion joined him on the bed, tail-wagging, expectantly awaiting praise for doing his job so well.

Vyse let out a long sigh of relief,

"Phew, that was close. What would I do without you boy, huh, huh?"

The huskra yelped excitedly in response enjoying the petting from his master. He was disrupted when Vyse abruptly hopped to the ground but the purple-on-white animal followed obediently through the open door.

Vyse immediately found who he was looking for. Down by the fountain Aika was franticly hounding by-standers for the whereabouts of her Silvite friend.

Vyse reached her just as a startled Pinta shakily pointed a finger towards the passage to Osmond and Ryu's stores.

"Aika, Aika!" Vyse called chasing after his yellow clad girlfriend. Aika, not listening, kept running but her agility was no match for Vyse's speed and strength. In a matter of seconds Vyse was right behind her. Reaching out a hand Vyse firmly caught Aika's shoulder, wheeling her around so that they were face to face. Aika's hazel eyes were brimmed with tears and Vyse knew why. He pulled her close so that their bodies met in a loving embrace, Aika's head resting on his strong chest.

"Shh... It'll be okay." Vyse whispered to a whimpering Aika, although these words were solely for Aika's benefit. He too had worrying thoughts plague his mind since Cody left, especially considering the drastic actions Fina had taken the last time she had to deal with such misery...

The sound of Aika sniffling against him made Vyse come back to his senses. Grasping her quivering hand firmly he whispered softly,

"I'm sure she won't leave again. I'm certain."

Vyse paused waiting for a response but spoke back to silence,

"Now, didn't Pinta say that he saw Fina in by the stalls a while ago?"

Aika nodded meekly and the two Air Pirates walked on, hand in hand, with each others support.

Vyse walked into the stalls with bated breath. As Vyse let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room his heart slipped from his mouth to his boots. He couldn't see Fina.

Vyse thought to squeeze his girlfriends hand for consolation only to find it jerk away.

"FINAAA!!" Aika screamed with joy. Vyse followed her line of sight and sure enough there Fina stood handing gold to an eager Osmond. A look of pure bewilderment clouded the Sylvite's face as she saw Aika's enthusiasm.

"Uh, good morning Aika?" offered Fina lamely.

Vyse, containing his relief a bit better than Aika, strode over to Fina calmly and his enthusiasm merely shone through as a lopsided smile.

"We're just happy to see you."

The Silvite's delicate features relaxed and she allowed herself to be led away under Aika's firm grip.

Vyse discretely scurried to his room on his island home. He tiptoed through his door, never letting his firm grip on the handle falter, and let the door close in slow motion behind him so that the lock wouldn't make the sharp 'click'.

The Blue Rogue let out the breath that he had been holding subconsciously and crept over to his window. Letting his mahogany eyes peek over the window-sill he scanned the perimeter for any sign of life. The balcony was void of movement and both Aika and Fina's rooms had their curtains drawn. Vyse let another deep sigh cut the ringing silence and, following suit, pulled his blue curtains shut.

Though Vyse knew that he was alone in his small room he couldn't help but tiptoe the distance to his wooden cabinet. Vyse bit his lower lip at the long agonizing creak of dragging wood as he eased the drawer open. With great care he lowered his hand inside. Slowly he disrupted a path of socks and boxers as his shaking fingers searched for their target...

BANG!!!

Vyse jumped a mile as his door was flung open and the wooden handle ricocheted against his wall. Aika hopped through his door, her face beaming until she spotted her boyfriend sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh sorry!" squealed Aika hurrying to Vyse's aid.

At the sudden crash Vyse had hurriedly tried to close the drawer in such a rush that he had slammed his fingers between the sharp wooden edges.

Vyse was prising away his throbbing fingers and cursing under his breath when his concerned girlfriend reached his side. Disgruntled, Vyse hopped to his feet and sat protectively on top of his cabinet nursing his hand.

"You scared the loqua outta me crazy woman!" Vyse said through clenched teeth tentatively attempting to bend his sore fingers.

"Sorry! I can't see how you managed to get your hand caught though. Let me see..." Apologized Aika, reaching down towards the cabinet.

"No!" Vyse yelped. To Vyse the following events seemed to unfold in slow motion.

Aika bent over, her gloved hand grabbing the drawer handle. Vyse, afraid that his secret would be exposed, hastily leapt from atop the cabinet. His out-stretched hands came into contact with Aika's shoulders as he attempted to push her back. But, as Vyse's sore finger crumbled in contact with Aika's strong frame white-hot pain seared through his hand. Vyse retracted his arm impulsively but, losing his balance, he toppled forward.

Vyse's chest knocked against Aika's and they both fell to the floor. Aika was on her back on the ground with her boyfriend lying on top of her., pressing down tightly. Vyse propped himself up on one elbow near Aika's ear, their noses inches apart. Like Aika, Vyse was flushed and breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon.

"Why did you have to look in your underpants drawer at this time of day anyway?" panted Aika.

Vyse, who had been fixated on his and his girlfriends current positions snapped back to reality. Vyse couldn't tell her the truth, but he didn't want to lie either. So he did the first thing that popped into his head.

Vyse closed his mahogany eyes and crushed his lips against Aika's. Aika stole Vyse's breath as she gasped against his mouth at his rash move but let her eyes close as she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

It was that moment that Fina decided to come through Vyse's door.

The young Silvite froze with embarrassment in Vyse's doorway. Vyse, thinking that he heard a noise, continued kissing Aika but tilted his head a little more to the side and opened his eyed reluctantly. He was shocked to see Fina standing in front of him.

Vyse broke the kiss and pulled himself up so that his hands were supporting the weight of his torso.

The movement seemed to push Fine a little closer to reality and a rosy blush colored her cheeks, her lips parting slightly as if she wanted to say something but could not find the words that she wanted.

Annoyed at Vyse's sudden lack of enthusiasm Aika swiftly rolled her hips away from the floor and swung her feet to Vyse's waist. Her toes deftly hooked onto the material there and in one more gracefully smooth movement Aika managed to pull Vyse's leggings and anchor-patterned boxers to his ankles and roll the squirming Blue Rogue onto his back.

But now it was Aika's turn to flush bright red with embarrassment. From her new position on top of her boyfriend, Aika caught glimpse of her equally shocked friend staring horrified at the compromising scene. Aika jumped away from Vyse as if he had contracted some sort of deadly contagious disease and raised her hands up in front of herself defensively,

"Oh Fina... Hi... Um, we weren't doing anything honest we weren't I swear really honestly, Vyse fell!" Aika babbled on pointing an accusing finger at Vyse's curled figure on the floor.

"No, no it's okay. I'm leaving..." Fina said quietly, though she made no attempt to move, as if she had lost control of both her legs.

Vyse looked at the beetroot faces of the girls at either side of him, sighed, and got to his feet, thanking the seven moons that his blue tunic didn't stop at his waist...

"Okay guys," Vyse started, his firm grip on the end of his tunic ensuring that he remained adequately covered, "How 'bout we all just agree never-_ever _ to mention this again. Ever."

"Fine."

"Cool." Fina and Aika chanted hurriedly in unison.

"Great. That's settled then, heh heh." Vyse laughed nervously and, by habit, lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head.

Fina's emerald green eyes widened to perfect circles and her hand flew to her mouth as she gazed downwards.

Vyse furrowed his brows in confusion at what could be troubling the blonde girl now.

"Vyse..." cringed Aika, poking her boyfriend sharply between the shoulder blades and then pointing quickly at his crotch.

"Oh, crap!" Vyse cursed, hurriedly stretching the blue fabric of his tunic to its limit.

"Sorry Fina, I didn't mean to-" Stammered Vyse, hurriedly trying to make amends for his actions Fina just averted her gaze to Vyse's face, her mouth a soundless gaping hole.

Vyse sighed and tried to speak again, "Look Fina," but Vyse may as well have tried to talk to Pow as the young Silvite hurried to his door at the words.

"I just can't control him sometimes..." Vyse called vainly after Fina's retreating figure.

Vyse groaned inwardly in frustration and embarrassment. Scrunching his eyes shut, Vyse tried to build a picture in his head to block out the cringe worthy thoughts.

He was at the helm, his hands grasping the cold, smooth wood of the tiller, his hands with vigour. The sharp fresh wind roaring through the open windows refreshed his body and mind. The faint sounds of bird's early morning melodies and the routine 'clinks' and 'whrrrrr's of the ship were a pleasant back round, barely audible over the roar of the wind in his ears...

Vyse's soothing thoughts were harshly destroyed by Aika's abrupt words,

"Pull up your pants."

Vyse spent the next few hours in hiding in his room. Though the time was not wasted. The young Blue Rogue always liked to have time to himself, time to think. It was one of the aspects that first attracted him to sailing. Wide, open skies where _you _are in control. A day, a week, a month however long it would take to come up with a solution or to vent your frustrations- the sky offered this freedom easily without grabbing anything in return.

Vyse shifted on his comfy blue bed. He rolled onto his back, clasped his hands behind his head and stared at his roof, once again losing himself in nostalgic thoughts.

Years ago before Vyse had mastered the helm, even before he had gained his trademark scar, Vyse would often lie on hid bed like this. Staring at his roof he would wish that it wasn't there, wished that he could stare right through at the starry black abyss.

In such a young mind-frame Vyse often felt suffocated bound to such a small village. At night, even before he would drift into restless slumber he would often dream of breaking free of his cramped room, his mundane village, soaring freely upwards among the twinkling lights. Here he could do what he wanted, think what he wanted and act how he wanted. He was his own boss.

A long sigh escaped from Vyse's lips. The Blue Rogue couldn't help thinking that he had changed now, for the better. Readjusting himself again Vyse turned onto his left side, facing his cabinet, letting his arm swing loosely over the side of his bed.

Vyse was different now in many ways. But the most noticeable, at least to Vyse was the fact that he no longer felt the urge to run away and be on his own. In fact it was quite the opposite.

And it wasn't just that he enjoyed the company of his crew or that now he was a distinguished figure. Aika. This feeling... this strong feeling. When he looked at her... it's like... Like when you see your family being hurt and you feel this surge of powerful emotion because you want to help them so badly...

"I make no sense in my head... How will I do it?" sighed an exasperated Vyse. He picked up his hand and gently used one finger to lightly trace the perimeter of his cabinet drawer.

...Or... or it's like when you get stabbed in the stomach and you get this, this powerful, over-whelming, no, all-consuming feeling and can't think of anything else...

"Not that I've ever been stabbed in the stomach..." Vyse said aloud, running his palm over the cool, smooth wood.

"And I'm glad not." Remarked a perky voice from Vyse's doorway.

Vyse jumped as if the wood had been white-hot coal and scrambled upright to face Aika. "What're you talking like that for?" inquired Aika, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

Vyse chose to change the subject rather than talking about his own supposed unfortunate demise.

"What did you come looking for me for, Aika? Am I that irresistible?! Heh heh." Vyse laughed again clasping his hands behind his head and leaning back against his wall.

"Yes you hotty you. Wait. Wait! Do you hear that?" Aika asked frantically.

"Hear what?" Questioned Vyse, raising his guard.

"Screaming, girls screaming" began Aika, "Must be your adoring fans coming to shower you with flowers, kisses and panties!"

Vyse smirked, grabbing a pillow to throw at Aika's laughing face. He gave it his best swing but Aika dodged it easily and bounded up next to Vyse on his bed.

"Very funny." Vyse snorted mocking annoyance.

"Don't worry Vyse," Soothed Aika, going along with it,

"I count myself as adoring fan-girl number one of Vyse the Legend."

Vyse pulled a pensive face but his smile broke through,

"Okay fan-girl number one, I believe I heard you say something about hugs and kisses?"

Aika smiled and leaned over to plant a small kiss on Vyse's unscarred cheek but Vyse, ready and waiting, turned into the kiss to catch her lips with his own.

After a few seconds Aika pulled away to speak,

"Whoa, lover-boy, don't get me sidetracked, I came to find you 'coz you are late for dinner. Marco was eyeing up your share!"

"That's okay. I'm not coming to dinner." Remarked Vyse nonchalantly.

"Why? Who're you hiding from?" Aika joked.

Vyse looked at her in disbelief, "Uh duh, Fina."

Aika blinked twice before responding,

"Don't be a wimp, I was part of the 'act' too."

"But you're both girls!" protested Vyse, "And she saw us, you know..."

"What about Fina?"

"What do you mean, 'what about Fina?'" Vyse asked.

"Unh, like it will do her a lot of good for getting over Cody seeing us all over each other like that." Said Aika one hand on her hip, the other palm facing upwards.

"But Aika! She saw my... my, MY PENIS!" Vyse's cheeks tinged red as Aika bent over double on his bed, clutching her sides in laughter.

Between giggles Aika exclaimed. "I was wondering what it would take to get you to say that!"

As her laughing fit subsided Aika straightened up and tried to act seriously again,

"But Vyse you do have a be-a-utiful penis."

But as Aika broke out laughing again this did little to reassure Vyse.

Looking up Aika saw that Vyse wasn't joining in with the merriment. A sly grin crossed her face and Vyse figured out what she was going to do a second too late.

Aika jumped at Vyse knocking him back onto his pillows. She sat on his waist, pinning his hands down with her knees. Her free hands tickled every part of her boyfriend that she could reach with glee.

When both teenagers were too exhausted to laugh anymore Aika gave up and lay down on Vyse's rapidly pumping chest.

Vyse let her get comfortable before seizing his chance and locking his legs around Aika's thighs, tickling without rest.

Ten minutes later both Air Pirates emerged from Vyse's room, looking a little flushed and dishevelled.

Aika's braids stuck out at odd angles. Fine strands of hair that had escaped from her blue ribbons hung loosely around her shoulders. Her brown armbands were hanging loosely at her wrists and her lucky brown necklace swayed down her back.

Vyse looked even worse for wear. His chestnut locks stood up, tangled, at the back of his head and his sky-seer and scarlet scarf were missing as they had been claimed by Aika as her victory prizes.

Aika adjusted her yellow dress by tugging at the hem and Vyse rubbed his hair vigorously, only causing a greater mess. The red-head put her hand in her pocket to check on her prizes and couldn't help another giggle. Looking lovingly at his girlfriend Vyse smiled broadly back and took her free hand with his. Together they strolled towards the lift.

Vyse settled into his seat at the head of the dining room, with Aika and Fina sitting comfortably at either side of him. Tonight it was Polly's turn to prepare the meal so she, Robinson and Anne joined the regular ten inhabitants at the table.

Polly's diner-influenced cooking favoured large, steaming portions over Urala's smaller spice dishes, so tonight it was hard to find a clear spot on the table amongst the huge dishes laden with food. When Vyse entered the room eager eyes followed him to his seat where a murmur of 'hello's', 'hiya's' and 'good evening's greeted his presence.

Soon the conversation started while they all tucked into their meals; of course that was _after_ reciting the six codes of the Blue Rogues.

Pinta's inquisitive nature sparked an interesting topic half-way through the meal.

"Cap'n, why were you so late for dinner? You kicking some bad guy's butt?!" He asked punching the air.

Vyse turned a little pink and deliberately crammed a fork-full of mashed potato into his mouth to muffle his answer,

"I was mph mwa-in m' room-ah."

"What you do Cap'n? Can't hear ya."

Marco piped up as heads turned, interested to see what had caused their brave and courageous captain to become so flustered.

Vyse frowned, "I was in my room!" he spat, showering the table with creamy blobs of potato.

"Oh... right." Muttered Pinta, surprised at his sudden outburst.

A devilish grin consumed Aika's delicate features as she plotted an idea,

"Why were you in your room, Cap'n?" Aika asked with mock innocence,

"It kinda sounds like you were hiding?" Vyse turned beetroot and shot a death-glare at Aika.

"Of course I wasn't hiding! I was uh... uh..." He trailed off.

"Yea Cap'n, you never miss a meal!" called down Anne from the other end of the long table.

"Yup you're my hero, you eat like a horse!" shouted Pinta, slapping his pot-belly.

Aika sat back in her chair and folded her arms in content, having successfully stirred up a bit of mayhem.

"Hey guys give me a break! I needed some time alone in my room." Vyse retaliated swiftly.

For a few brief moments a stunned silence fell on the table. Everyone's heads snapped towards Kirala as she let out a hearty laugh and nudged Aika in the ribs,

"I get it! That's Cap'n's way of saying there's been trouble in the bedroom!!"

Vyse and Aika each turned a deep shade of red as a ripple of laughter crossed the table. Fina just looked embarrassed for them both.

"Ah now ladies," Robinson's booming voice thundered across the table, causing everyone to jump,

"Sometimes a man can only get... satisfaction when he is alone, you see."

"Ho! Robinson!" chocked Polly grabbing her husband's arm in an attempt to stop him from scarring the young children.

"Well I was stuck alone in that blasted dark rift for ages and-" Robinson stopped short when he saw the horrified faces gaping in his direction. Everyone over the age of twelve looked shocked, and a few even shot some glances of disgust at Robinson and their captain. All the children just looked plain confused.

"What's he on 'bout, Cap'n?" piped up Pinta, standing on his chair to analyse Vyse's face.

Suddenly the feverish whispers were erased and a unifying hush claimed the room.

After a few awkward moments, Marco leaned in towards Pinta and whispered something inaudible into his ear.

Pinta's eyes and mouth widened into perfect circles, his hand froze, hovering over his mouth in disbelief. Slowly and mechanically he turned to face his mentor and captain, his mouth opening and closing slightly in an attempt to find suitable words.

"You mean he f-" Pinta started shakily.

"NO! He was hiding from me!" Fina shouted before she could stop herself. She blushed and covered her mouth with a delicate hand as all the heads in the room turned to inspect her.

Once again Aika began to giggle excitedly, enjoying the upheaval.

"Ya, Vyse," she started with a mischievous smirk, "What could fina have seen that got you all embarrassed like that?"

"My, uh, I...um.. I'm full! Mmm! Thanks for that Polly! Delicious!" Vyse's change of subject fell on disappointed faces.

Grabbing a chicken leg for Pow, Vyse bustled down to the door, letting it up to everyone's imagination what exactly Fina had seen.

It was about seven o' clock, Vyse reckoned. The sun was low in the sky, casting a golden glow that filled the cloudless sky and illuminated the Blue Moon.

Star-lit reflections danced on the water as Vyse neared the fountain.

But the tranquil silence was abruptly shattered by the sudden clatter of an engine starting.

Confused Vyse hurried into a jog to catch up to the sound of the ship. The noise got steadily louder as Vyse neared its source. When he turned the grey brick corner of the sleeping quarters he caught glimpse of a strangely familiar ship. A small light, brightly coloured merchant ship was swiftly turning portside and heading away from Crescent Isle. Cody's ship.

Vyse did a slight double-take before breaking out into an outright run. Even though he knew it was futile, he didn't stop until he reached the skull and cutlass crested flag.

Frustrated Vyse leaned back against the flagpole and slid slowly towards the ground. The smaller the silhouette of Cody's ship became the more Vyse cursed at having missed it. Having missed Fina's second chance at happiness.

When the quivering outline of the vessel was too faint to see, and the suns brilliant orange rays too bright to stare at, Vyse slowly got to his feet. Pondering on weather or not to tell Fina of Cody's change of heart Vyse shuffled down the path, watching the unsettled gravel bounce down to the grass below. It was only when he stepped on it that he saw it.

A dusty pink envelope dancing in the breeze, held captive at one corner by a large stone. Vyse's never quenched curiosity urging him to inspect, he bent over and eased the envelope free.

On the back was a small scratchy doodle of a sad face with a single tear escaping each eye. Turning it over in his hands Vyse found one hand-written word on the front in flowing curling script. 'Fina'.

Vyse's eyes were glued to the word. What could Cody possibly have to say to Fina now, after dumping her so harshly?

The laughter of Vyse's two female friends broke his perturbed façade.

For a split second Vyse thought of hiding the letter and all the troubling consequences with it. But as the girls neared Vyse knew, being a born leader, that he had to show her.

With a deep breath Vyse marched towards the sound of Fina's voice, his firm grip on the delicate envelope buckling the pink paper.

Aika and Fina were in their own world, giggling contagiously. Their arms loosely linked. Vyse didn't even have to part his lips for Aika and Fina to stop dead, worrying looks consuming their laughter. Vyse stopped too, wondering if his face was really that readable.

"What's with the grim face? What's wrong?" Aika asked reaching out to gently stroke Vyse's chin.

"Um... here." Vyse mumbled, finally establishing eye-contact with his Silvite friend. He revealed the envelope from behind his back and extended it to Fina.

Recognition struck instantly with Fina at the sight of the familiar hand-writing. She clasped the shaking paper with two shaking hands.

Fina's two friends waited with bated breath for a sign from her that she either wanted to be left alone or simply needed a hug.

Fina pressed the letter tightly against her chest, squeezed her eyes closed and drew a long, steadying breath.

Vyse could tell that it was killing Aika to do things so slowly and carefully but they both waited patiently as Fina carefully tore open the envelope and withdrew the lengthy sheet of paper. The three Air Pirates stood perfectly still, until Fina broke the silence,

"Well then." And with that she stuffed the letter and its envelope into her pocket and carried on walking as if she had never stopped.

Vyse stared at Aika in shock and she stared back, open-mouthed. After standing, blinking for about ten seconds, Aika chased after her friend with Vyse hot on her heels.

"You- you can't stay quiet like that! What did he say?!" Aika demanded, a little more forcefully than Vyse would have liked.

"He-" Fina stared before Vyse cut across her,

"You don't have to tell us. I mean, if you don't want to."

"No. No, it's okay. He said... that he wants to meet up in case I've changed my mind. I'm tired." Fina said too quickly, adding a very false yawn.

"Whoa-ho Speedy Gonzales," added Aika, catching Fina's hand, "How come _he _is the one asking _you _to reconsider? He's the one who left you."

Fina's cheeks flushed red as she murmured something inaudible.

"Is there something we should know about?" Asked Vyse softly, feeling like they were playing 'good cop, bad cop'.

The young blonde girl sighed and looked up so that her friends could see the tears welling up in her emerald eyes,

"Well actually, I told him to leave and that I never wanted to speak to him again." She started, as the tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks.

"And that he should forget about me, and that he should find someone else, and that I didn't l-love h-h-him!" Fina wailed, finally breaking down completely.

Two pairs of sympathetic eyes fell on Fina and the three friends didn't need to say a word as they huddled together on their way to Vyse's room.

Vyse fumbled on the door-handle to his room, balancing a hap-hazardly arranged tray of water, milk and cookies. He had left the two girls together in his room so that he could find, as Aika called it, 'feel-good food."

Vyse was a small bit disheartened at the sudden hush that fell over the girls upon his entrance, but he knew that they meant no offence.

He pushed the door closed using his elbow and offered a smile to the two sombre faces, "Cookies anyone?" Vyse asked in as cheerful a voice as he could muster.

Aika grabbed seven cookies while Fina ribbed at her red eyes and gave Vyse an empty smile but refused, graciously.

After a few minutes Aika broke the awkward silence,

"Fina, why did you ask Cody to leave?" She asked bluntly, but softly.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted him to have money, to be with his family and friends and to be happy." Fina paused to release a shaky sigh, "He can only have those things if he goes for this job and... well if he forgets about me..."

There was another long pause in which Vyse contemplated what she had said. Fina was the most self-less person he had ever encountered, and he had met a lot of people on his travels.

To give up one's own happiness to ensure the happiness of another person is an action unfathomable to most humans.

Aika turned and caught Fina in a tight, warm hug. After an unsure pause, Vyse set down the tray to wrap his arm around Fina's slender shoulders.

The three friends sat muted, Fina exaggerated breathing being the only thing cutting the silence.

"Fina you're so silly! He loves you. That's what makes him happy." Aika laughed softly.

Vyse dropped a kiss on the top of the Silvite's blonde head and squeezed her small frame tightly.

Leaning his head on Fina's he stared pensively at his wooden chest of drawers. Wondering weather or not the time was really right to initiate his plan.

A/N: Yay! It's done! I hope you all liked chapter 9! Is it very obvious what Vyses plan is? Please tell me what you all think and I promise to make the last chapter something memorable!


	10. A Day For The Diary part I

**A New Beginning**

**A/N: **Wow it's been so long since I've updated! I'm really sorry. Anyway, this was going to be the last chapter of A New Beginning but as it was kinda long I decided to split it into two parts. Hopefully I'll have the final chapter up soon. I'll post any notes about being delayed or anything in my profile.

So enjoy! (Warning: may contain fluffiness!)

ooooooo

**Chapter 10:**A day for the diary. Part 1.

Vyse watched Aika fondly from his bedroom window as he eased on the first of his brown boots. To him she was poetry in motion. Her hair and arms swung loosely as she danced gracefully through the light mist emitted by the island's fountain with a dizzy Cupil. The red-head exposed her perfect, white teeth in breathless laughter as she jumped from the fountains perimeter to Fina's side.

Smiling to himself, Vyse pulled on his second knee-high boot and lifted the wicker picnic basket from the end of his bed. He walked to his wooden cabinet feeling the rising trepidation in his chest. With slightly trembling fingers, Vyse retrieved the small black box that would complete the perfect day that he had planned…

ooooooo

"Where're we going? Vyse? Where're we going? Huh? Where!" Aika hopped to Vyse's side energetically, eager for her spontaneous boyfriend to divulge more information about this surprise trip. Though Vyse was never one to follow a daily mantra, the fact that Fina wasn't invited piqued her curiosity.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Don't get too excited though, it's nothing _that_ great." Vyse lied blatantly, barely managing to conceal his compulsive smile.

Aika grinned knowingly. After sharing her life with Vyse for so long she knew him well enough to tell that if Vyse wasn't about to share a secret with her, it had to be something substantial. Content with a smug smile Aika clasped Vyse's hand and skipped eagerly aboard the Delphinus.

The mystery journey had an uncharacteristically calming effect on the excitable Aika. Vyse had chosen not to employ any crew for the trip which left the captain tied to the wheel. It didn't go far to inhibit the romance though as the superior technology of the Imperial Armada liner, the Delphinus, had an advanced auto-pilot system.

Vyse's hands deftly flipped the switches and pressed the buttons to chart the course to his planned destination. Letting the captain handle the technical side of things, Aika hopped up onto the smooth metal top of the master control panel and turned to Vyse, her smiling eyes inviting him to join her.

Vyse vaulted over the controls to hug his girlfriend tightly just before the liner took a sharp upwards swoop.

"Hold on!" warned Vyse, grinning.

Aika hugged back and giggled uncontrollably as the two Air Pirates slipped and skidded like rag dolls at the mercy of the Delphinus, along the length of the shiny silver metal, as the battle ship cut it's way northward through the clouds.

Aika gave one last excited yelp as she and Vyse slid suddenly towards the centre of the rectangular metal box as the ship finally broke out into the sun's brilliance in the land above the clouds.

Vyse felt Aika's hot breath caress his ear as a gasp of awe escaped her lips. A beautiful calming aura enveloped the two Blue Rogues as they lost themselves in unison to the dizzying expanses of the open blue skies. Vyse was content in the quiet reflection that ensued and began absently stroking Aika's silky hair. Aika felt a cat-like purr deep in her throat as she shifted her position so that her body was curled close to Vyse's and her head lay comfortably in his lap.

Vyse realised, with mild surprise, the oddity of their situation. Never, in his seventeen years of life had he known Aika to be so tranquil, so content to be sitting still, saying nothing. Did Aika always have these qualities? Or did Vyse bring them out in her? Vyse smiled to himself, liking this idea.

Gazing down lovingly at his girlfriend, he began to trace light circles on the clear pale skin of her bare shoulders. Aika let another low moan escape her lips and she clutched Vyse's hand in hers and laced her long elegant fingers between Vyse's strong, supple ones.

Vyse chuckled and let his mind wander again. Though both Air Pirates are very alike there were some vital differences. Vyse always had to have means to his madness, to justify his means. Aika on the other hand… well – she was more likely to jump in feet first. Their kids would be a happy medium. Vyse stopped abruptly. He was thinking about having kids! And he not even 18!

But it was a strangely pleasing thought. Their kids would be adorable. Weather boys or girls, Vyse would have them controlling the helm by the age of seven. Vyse and Aika would regularly take the kids out on adventures – weather for exhilarating treasure hunting excursions or to play with Pow in a sprawling green-hilled island expanse. At night-time, with the kids tucked soundly into bed, Vyse and Aika would animatedly recall exciting stories of their adventures fighting the Emperor – or spending days hunting down elusive discoveries until the sun and their children's sparkling eyes drew to a close for the day.

Aika rolled over so that she could look into Vyse's faraway brown eyes, the sudden movement shaking him from his wistful daydream.

"Vyse, how many children do you want?"

"Three." The Blue Rogue stated simply. Both teenagers blinked, equally startled by Vyse's quick response.

"I was expecting you to be a little freaked out…" Aika murmured.

"Well, we don't have to have them right away-"

"No! I didn't mean that I don't want you to be thinking about having kids. Unless you don't want them."

"But I do." Said Vyse earnestly.

"Oh."

"'Oh' good or 'oh' bad?"

"Good. Really good." Aika squealed getting excited.

"Vyse grinned, sharing her enthusiasm, "So how many do you want?"

"Five. Girl, boy, girl, girl, boy." Aika recited, not even pausing to think.

Vyse took a moment to think about Aika's proposed family and found himself watching one of those cheesy health-insurance commercials in his mind's eye – where he and Aika, the proud parents, chase giggling children around a picturesque garden attached to a picturesque house in a picturesque village.

But if their kids had even half the energy he and Aika had as children…

"How about four?" He compromised.

"Hmmm… "Aika gazed, glassy eyed, through the front window into the endless skies. When she turned her head back so that Vyse could see her face she was smiling more genuinely than Vyse had ever seen her uncover a treasure trove.

"Two boys, two girls?" she said dreamily.

"Sounds good to me. Vyse junior, Aika junior, Dyne junior and Fina junior." Said Vyse subconsciously puffing out his chest in pride at reciting his children's names.

"Maybe something more… original?" started Aika tentatively, "like Kyo for a boy?"

"Kyo…Kyo. Kyo." Vyse said the words slowly and deliberately, tasting the name on his tongue, listening to every syllable.

Though he didn't need to contemplate for long. "Sounds good to me!" he smiled, squeezing Aika's shoulders slightly.

Aika bit down on her lip, trying to contain her excitement.

"I can't wait". Said Vyse leaning down to catch Aika's soft lips with his. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Vyse broke away and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Asked Aika, forcing herself to open her eyes and come back to reality.

"We're nearly there. I have to find a place to dock." Vyse called over his shoulder as he guided the huge ship back down through the clouds. "We can continue this when we land."

"I'll hold you to that, Cap'n." murmured Aika, sitting up. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Once again silence ensued as both Blue Rogues paused to take in the beauty of the skies. Vyse heard Aika gasp behind him as she realised where Vyse was taking her; to the beautiful rolling green hills of Ixa-Taka.

ooooooo

Vyse expertly landed the Delphinus in a lush hillside field, and slowly turned off all of the roaring jet engines.

Aika hoped to her feet as the vibration in the steel floors began to subside. Vyse bent down to pick up the basket that he had hidden behind the tiller and walked purposefully towards Aika.

"Coming milady?" Vyse asked extending a hand to his giggling girlfriend.

"Yes milord." Answered Aika curtseying elegantly and taking Vyse's outstretched hand.

Suddenly Aika ruffled Vyse's hair and took off for the open door.

"Race ya!" Aika challenged, blowing a raspberry over her shoulder.

Vyse smirked and chased after his girlfriend, though he knew that he had no chance of catching up due to the bulky picnic basket that he was carrying.

When he caught up to Aika she was sitting cross-legged on the retractable ramp that let's the crew dismount the Delphinus.

"Wow…" She breathed gently, "It's so beautiful."

Vyse walked over and stood vigil at her side, admiring the scenic view.

"I know… Not much compares to the woodlands of Ixa-Taka. Ready for a picnic?"

"Yup!" chirped Aika, jumping to her feet in one skilled motion, "Let's go!"

Vyse laced his fingers through Aika's and the two set off into the sparse woodland.

ooooooo

It didn't take long for the Blue Rogues to locate a suitable spot. There was a small clearing, about a five minute walk into the woods. Dappled sunlight shined through the gaps in the swaying leaves onto a long, fallen tree trunk whose might stretched along the forest floor. The ground was carpeted with purple and pink flowers whose petals undertook a never-ending dance.

Vyse knelt down and began unpacking the contents of the basket as Aika sparked an interesting conversation on why men should be the one's to 'carry' a baby.

"No way," continued Vyse, unpacking two tall loqua glasses, "Could you imagine a huge, thick necked, muscular body-builder with a swollen stomach? His huge hands patting the bump where his lump-of-muscle baby is?" Vyse finished, slipping a small black jewellery box into his pocket.

"Yeah, but he'd have the legs for it." Aika retorted, taking a glass of mirr loqua from her boyfriend who was now sitting next to her and giving her a very strange look.

"What I mean is his ankles wouldn't get all purple and swollen." Aika finished.

"But-" Vyse was about to start when a sudden rustle in the trees made him stop. Instinctively he pulled Aika closer to himself, protectively wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Evidently Aika hadn't heard anything as she snuggled against Vyse's chest, mistaking his defensive gesture for a cuddle.

Vyse gently shook his head. Too many years of adventures and ambushes had obviously got his imagination working over-time.

But the lovers relaxed into the position and kept each other warm in a breeze scented with jasmine.

Aika began dragging her fingers lightly up and down Vyse's neck and he knew what she wanted even before she tilted her head back and looked at Vyse with her sexiest half-closed eyes. Wanting it too Vyse closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, leaning in towards Aika's soft lips.

Aika closed her eyes and waited but after a few seconds she still hadn't felt Vyse's kiss and even felt her boy friend pull away from her. Aika opened her eyes, clearly hurt, to a very unexpected scene. Vyse, his mouth gagged and arms and legs flailing wildly was being dragged off by a very wild looking woman.

For a split second Aika could do nothing but stare at the bizarre scene before she came to her senses and grabbed her trusty boomerang.

The large woman had gotten a good distance ahead, even with the hindrance of Vyse's contorting body so Aika began to run, deftly ducking under and jumping over the woods hazards such as branches and roots. Somehow Vyse managed to get the mouth-gag off in the struggle and scream,

"Aika, throw the boomerang already!"

Aika narrowed her eyes trying to focus on the exceptionally fast woman while dodging trees left, right and centre. Suddenly Aika gave a huge jump and spun wildly releasing her weapon with great momentum. Aika stopped for a second to watch her boomerang hit its target and to regain her balance. She was just in time to see the woman pull Vyse's cutlass from where she had sheathed it after disarming him and expertly tallying Aika's boomerang sending it hurtling back towards Aika.

Gasping at the woman's expertise, Aika ran towards her boomerang, jumped and caught it in the air and kept sprinting towards the struggling pair. In an all out sprint Aika easily began to gain ground on the wild woman. When she was only a few yards away Aika throw the boomerang again, as hard as she could.

This time the woman had no time to tally and was forced to dive and roll along the ground, the deadly boomerang just skimming the top of her head. Aika was forced to slow down to avoid crashing into Vyse and the big woman who where tangled on the ground, the woman sitting heavily on the small of Vyse's back.

"STOP!" Screamed the woman and Aika, startled, stopped.

Aika stooped down to pull her boyfriend into a more comfortable sitting position as the dark woman above her stood up and, mumbling incoherently, dusted her self off.

For a moment the two Blue Rouges paused to take in the captor's appearance. Her dark skin was decorated with brightly contrasting tattoos and streaks of war paint. Her ruby coloured eyes glistened as she patted her mane of unruly red hair and straightened her feathered head piece. She was robust but not grossly so, though as she now stood at full height she showed herself to be a whole head taller than Vyse and her girth threw both the Air Pirates in shadow. Vyse couldn't help thinking he had seen people of similar dress before.

"Just great… ruddy girlfriends … all mine … no regard…" Mumbled the woman, "Well, let me guess," she said crossing her muscled arms over her very large chest and regarding Aika, "You are this mans wife and don't like to share. You're the selfish kind who reels 'em in and kills anyone who looks at him funny."

"I… huh?" Asked Aika. She didn't know where to start with that one. Straining her neck upwards she continued, "Well, yeah Vyse is my boyfriend and I like to think that he only likes me telling him what to do."

"Big Cyndi won't accept that, no she won't." Said 'Big Cyndi' shaking her head with a resemblance to a tree shaking in a storm.

Vyse shuffled around beside Aika finally getting to his feet, one hand nursing his back, "Look Cyndi…"

"_Big_ Cyndi" corrected Big Cyndi.

"Oh, yeah right, Big Cyndi. I'm very flattered and all but I am very happy with my girlfriend and we are in a bit of a rush so if you don't mind-"

"Oh I mind" Came a smooth voice from somewhere behind Vyse and Aika.

And the next thing Vyse new there was a sickening thud as a large object collided with the back of his head. Then everything went black.

**A/N: **Cool, I love a good cliffy. I've already started work on part 2, the grand finale. All comments appreciated!


End file.
